


Strawberries and Cream

by Luckybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Heartbreak, Humor, NOT INCEST DONT FIGHT ME THEYRE NOT BLOOD RELATED, Neglect, Out of Character, Romance, Teenage Drama, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe two years ago she would have jumped at the opportunity to be living with Adrien Agreste but now she would have rather never even met him if it would bring her father back.<br/>(Book 1 of the misunderstandings series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i've had this idea for a while and i'm very excited to write it. There's alot of angst between Marinette and Adrien because now they live together and they start to fall in love and ah! so excited :)

_Smoke. Fire. Heat. Marinette could feel her lungs burning as she attempted to make her way down the stairs. Tikki's voice was ringing in her ears to get out, sensing the fire burning her beloved home from below her door. She pulled open the hatch only to feel her hands get instantly burned as fire licked the wood through the whole that was now in the floor. She could hear people screaming but she was already getting light headed. Tikki continued to prompt her to try the balcony, which she would have taken had it not been for the fire taking over all her plants blocking her escape route._

_“Tikki I’m blocked in.” She whimpers trying to make her way out of the door ignoring the fire burning her legs and arms as she pulled her shirt over her mouth trying to filter out some of the lung damaging air. Her head was growing light and her legs started to feel numb as she ran down the fire filled stairs towards the bakery until she finally felt her legs give out and she fell hitting the ground with a thud._

Marinette woke up in a start staring at the white walls of her new room. The silence of this new house was almost deafening. Maybe two years ago she would have jumped at the opportunity to be living with Adrien Agreste but now she would have rather never even met him if it would bring her father back.

After that night she woke up in a daze laying in a hospital bed, an oxygen mask over her face and a brisk sensation of loneliness. It was nearly four hours after her wake did she learn her father had been killed in the fire saving her life. She hated herself, it was her fault. Maybe it wasn’t her fault that the fire had started, but she was the reason her father died.

She was the reason she was in this mess. She could almost remember that day like it was yesterday even though it was a full year ago. Her mother soon after, being a merchant had been bringing fabric to Gabriel’s and the next thing Marinette knew, they were dating.

It wouldn’t have been so bad had she not thought that her mother was moving a bit fast. She had started dating Gabriel nearly half a year after her father’s death. Marinette was completely shocked, her mother had been a weeping mess, unable to cope with herself, crying herself to sleep and now, barely paying attention to her daughter.

It was a shelter shock to Marinette, to go from two loving parents to none. Gabriel and Sabine were barely home which left the teens always home alone. Marinette now 16 years old hated the fact that her mother had told her yesterday morning to pack her bags from their small apartment and to bring it to Gabriel Agrestes home. This was her first morning living in Adriens house, her room was directly next door to his and she could hear him moving around his room.

Adrien knew Marinette was next door. He understood her situation, what it was like to have a loving Parent pass away and to go from everything to nothing. He wished he knew how to approach her. Even at school he could tell she was depressed. The former loving sweet and bubbly Marinette was now replaced by a hollow shell that seemed to float around.

Adrien was stressed out by the sudden mood change in their group of friends now that Marinette refused to go out. She seemed to work herself to the bone, throwing herself into her school work and studies as if looking for some type of distraction.

Not only was he dealing with having a new house mate, but the frigid attitude he was getting from Ladybug also threw him off. She no longer laughed at his flirting or joked back. She simply got the job down and left. No more patrols together, he couldn’t even get her to stay and talk to him. He felt more alone now than he ever had. Sure he had Alya and Nino but having Marinette and Ladybug completely try and shun both his personas away hurt.

Maybe if Adrien hadn’t been so distracted by his current home situation he might have been able to piece together the strong emotional change in both his friend and his lady. But between his busier schedules his father gave him in order to keep him busy while he was out doing god knows what, he had no time to piece together information.

When he finally walked out of his room he noticed Marinette sitting down at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. Nathalie stood a few feet away watching her nervously before turning to Adrien.

“What would you like for breakfast Adrien?”

“I’ll get it, thank you.” He says softly moving to go and get a bowl from the kitchen. He poured the cereal into the bowl before walking over to where Marinette and pulling out a chair next to her.

“Good morning Marinette.”

“Morning.” She mumbles. He noticed that her hair was down and wet meaning she had just taken a shower. She avoided eye contact and Adrien expected that as he tried to start up a conversation.

“Todays Saturday, do you maybe wanna do something today.”

“Like what?” She asks softly finally looking up at him. She looked tired, there were slight bags under her eyes and her eyes were slightly pink, though those could also be from crying but he’d rather have gone with the former.

“I don’t know, maybe we can go to the park, get lunch?” He asks. “We’re going to be living together from now on and well I’d like to make you feel as welcomed as possible.” He smiles.

Months prior to this day Marinettes heart would have leapt at the thought of going out with Adrien, even if it was just for lunch, but that was then and this was now.

“Sure.” She says softly stirring the milk around in her bowl.

“Ok, how about we go around noon then?” He asks giving her a patient smile. Marinette felt slightly irritated with how nice Adrien was being. As horrible as it sounded she almost wished he was fake and was actually an asshole so she wouldn’t have had to talk to him but of course, Adrien had the purest soul of anyone she had ever met.

“Ok.” She mumbles standing up with her bowl and walking away to put her bowl in the sink where a maid already started to wash the bowl. She passed Adrien again and went into her bedroom shutting the door.

When Adrien walked passed her room going back to his own he could hear the soft snivels and he could only imagine Marinette on her bed cuddling her pillow and crying into it. The thought stung his heart just a little more than he could hope to bare. His hand hovered in front of her door knob before pulling it away and turning back to go in his room. Around elven fifty Adrien left his room and knocked on Marinettes door. He could hear the bed creak and he took a deep breath when he heard moving around inside before Marinettes face appeared in front of the door.

“Ready?” He asks earning him a stoic nod as she followed him out of the corridor and outside. Nathalie watchem them curiously as Adrien grabbed his keys from the key rack. Although the boy had just turned sixteen he had already earned a car from his father which only made Marinette more irritated.

_Damn rich people, they think money can buy happiness. I hate this. I hate Gabriel, I hate my mom. I just want my old life back._

“Marinette?” her eyes snapped up to see Adrien holding her door open for her.

“Oh thank you.” She mumbled climbing into the car before Adrien closed it. She looked around and was slightly impressed, her hands brushed over the leather seats before she strapped her seatbelt. Adrien got in and watched Marinette with another patient smile.

“You like it?”

“It’s nice.” She mumbles before looking out the window. He nodded along with her.

“I think so too, it’s nice to be able to have a car and not be driven everywhere by my bodyguard. Its uhm more freedom I guess.” He says. Marinette simply nodded still looking out the window. His eyes drifted to her again for a split second before focusing on the road.

“I guess this means everyone at school is going to know our situation now huh?” he asked before noticing her body stiffen.

“Uh yeah I guess…” She says softly looking down at her hands.

“We can’t really hide that our parents are together now that we’re living together and will be coming to school in the same car. Assuming that you’ll let me drive us there.” He says biting his lip not knowing how to shut up. He could see that she was uncomfortable but he couldn’t stop the words.

“I suppose.”

“Uhm we’re here, come on, lets uh go get some snack huh?” He smiles getting out moving to open her door though she beat him to it and looked up at him.

“Lets go then.” She mumbles walking away to the stands in the park. He followed close behind seeing as she made her way to the fruits. He raised an eyebrow listening as she ordered some strawberries with cream. He pulled out his wallet beating her to it as he paid for another serving as well. She stared at him slightly more irritated as he handed her the box. She took it and started to walk away from him towards a bench under a tree.

“Thank you.” He says taking his and following behind her quickly before sitting down next to her.

“Why did you actually invite me out here today Adrien?” Marinette whispers dipping her strawberry in some whipped cream before taking a bite.

“What do you mean? I was just trying to be nice.” He smiles.

“Usually people want something from someone, so what are you trying to gain from this?”

“Trying to gain? Marinette I’m not trying to get anything out of this?”

“Does this make you feel better about yourself? Trying to talk to me? Make me feel accepted. Well nothing you can do will make me feel more accepted…everythings so…different.” She says her hands clenching on the box.

“Mari…I know how you feel…my mother died when I was thirteen.” He says softly. “And after that my dad he uh…he started working more, hired more staff stopped…stopped doing things with me. I understand what you’re going through.” He says softly resting a hand on hers. She looked at him with sympathy before chewing on her lip.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbles looking down.

“Don’t be sorry, its ok, I wouldn’t say I’m over it and I  wont say you’ll ever get over it, but talking to people does help. Shutting yourself up in your room like that? It’s going to hurt more.” He says biting into his strawberry getting whipped cream all over his face. Marinette felt her lips crack up in a smile before she giggled quietly.

“You’ve got something right uhm…right there.” She says smiling at him.

“I know.” He says grinning at her goofily.

“Why are you looking at me like that…?”

“You smiled.”


	2. be my lugia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Adrien snaps

There was many things Marinette noticed as they made their way home. The way Adrien hummed along to the music quietly as if hoping she couldn’t hear, how his fingers tapped the beat on the steering wheel and how the skin on the corner of his eyes crinkled as he sang just like her dad.

She loved his eyes, they reminded her of her fathers own green eyes though Adriens seemed more intense, almost as if they could set the sky on fire and she almost wished they’d burn her, but that was a silly thought. Why would Adrien look at her any different now simply because they were living in the same home.

She didn’t want to think that her school girl crush still existed, but living in the same house with Adrien might definitely stir up some thoughts with her again and that made her uneasy.

“Marinette?” Her eyes snapped to Adrien and he watched chuckling.

Adrien loved Marinettes eyes, they reminded him of the ocean and he couldn’t help but stare almost as though he were lost at Sea.

“Lost in thought?”

She nodded her head biting her lip. Sure Adrien had made her smile, even if it was the first real smile she had worn in nearly a year, she couldn’t let it change anything. She had a plan, why get close to someone when all they do is leave. Though she couldn’t help but feel like a hypocrite seeing that she was pushing her friends away. She was convincing herself it was for their own good though, she wasn’t the same, everyone loved her for her bubbly attitude and sweet persona, but she just couldn’t find it, they wouldn’t want her anymore.

“A bit.” She mumbles looking up at him.

Adrien felt better now that he had seen her smile, giggle even. It was a relief to see some type of emotion cloud her beautiful eyes and he vowed right then and there to do anything to see joy in them once more.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks biting his lip.

How could Marinette possibly think to answer that question? Oh im just thinking about more ways to ignore you so I cant let you become my friend and so that I don’t fall back into the depths of hell buried within my crush for you.

“School.” She shrugs looking up at him.

“Do you feel sick?” Adrien asked ignoring her words.

“No I don’t feel sick why?” She asks as they pull into the mansion.

“I don’t know just asking.” He says getting out of the car. Marinette followed shortly after biting her lip as she watched him walk away.

“Stop trying to figure out what im thinking ok?”

“What are you even talking about?” He asks. He thought they had made some progress at the park but it seemed that Marinette was set on being upset.

“You, like I said I don’t need your kindness so stop trying to be nice to me.”

“Stop being so negative.” He grumbles as her eyes widened.

“Excuse me?”

“You! You’re acting like everything is terrible like you’re the only sad person in the world. Like you’re the only one who’s parent has died! Life has ups and downs but that’s the great things about the human race! Everyone has the ability to stand up when they fall brush themselves off and move on! People are so selfish! They try to convince themselves that everything is terrible and that the world is dark when you don’t even try to find a single sliver of light! You’re focusing on everything wrong that’s happening and taking the good things for granted! Like I don’t know how about now you have someone to talk to! Someone to spend time with! Stop being so selfish!” He yells.

Normally Marinette would have cried at the thought of Adrien screaming at her the way he just had. But she understood this time, he was talking about himself. He finally had someone to talk to at home, watch tv with even eat with. He was calling her selfish because she was taking for granted the one thing he didn’t have. His mother died and left him all alone. His father never spoke to him and when he finally got someone to talk to, she was acting like a bitch.

Marinette stared down at her hands biting her lip before looking up at Adrien trying to think of what to say.

Adrien was horrified. He hadn’t meant to scream at her, and on the first day she was here and the look on her face scared him even more until he felt arms wrap around his body.

“Im sorry Adrien…I don’t know how to cope with this…it’s hard for me to think that you genuinely want to be my friend…” She mumbles and he felt her body shake. Panic and guilt spread through his veins like ice as he felt her snivel. He didn’t mean to make her cry or feel bad about being sad.

“Listen Marinette i-

“No don’t apologize…I was being selfish Adrien. You were probably happy to finally have someone to come home to and I acted so horribly towards you. I’ve been acting horrible to everyone.” The image of Chat noirs hurt expression flashed across her head and guilt stabbed at her chest.

“You don’t need to say that Marinette. I guess I was just upset. I’ve been alone for so long. I don’t want to be alone anymore.” He whispers and marinette felt her heart shatter right then and there.

Alone. Was she ever truly alone? Sure her mother had became distant but she had friends. She was acting like a selfish brat, she was pushing everyone away to be alone. When Adrien…he had no one when his mother died, he must have longed for friends, someone to talk to. The thought of a younger Adrien sitting in his room crying alone over the death of his beloved mother struck something so deep inside Marinette she felt it resonate.

“You don’t have to be alone anymore Adrien.” She whimpers feeling him start to cry as well.

“I miss her so much Marinette.” He sobs wrapping his arms around her tightly as he pulls her down onto his lap dropping them both to the ground. She felt her body start to heave with sobs as her head dropped to his chest.  


“I know.” She whispers through her teeth.

Nathalie turned the corner but the sight of the two teens on the floor crying made her take a step backwards and smile gently.

He wasn’t so alone anymore.

 

-miraculous ladybug-

 

The sound of rushing water always put Marinette at ease, whether it be the soothing sound of a river or the simple sound of a shower running it always made her feel calm. It seemed to be the only thing that did it, made her feel as though she were at peace and maybe even happy. She had now found another sound that soothed her and she found it in Adriens heartbeat. She couldn’t help but think of the soft rhythm his heart displayed for her, the dull thud she heard after he had finished crying and the two simply sat on the floor enjoying eachothers company.

She now watched as he played the piano, perched beside him, but not even the soft calming melody of Clair de lune could compare to his body’s natural symphony. She watched his fingers glide over the keys as though they were dancing along to the music.

“I didn’t know you were so talented.” She whispers unable to tear her gaze away from his fingers.

“No one’s truly talented, everything takes practice. I just have a lot of free time is all.” He says and the mere ability of talking and playing the piano at the same time impressed Marinette.

“Could you teach me?” She asks looking up at him.

The sudden question sent fire through Adriens veins as he thought about her question. The piano was something his mother and he had shared, was he willing to share that with Marinette? With someone new?

“Of course.” He says smiling down at her, and he was honest. Of course he was, Marinette and he had made a silent vow, one that didn’t need to be spoken to be known. They were going to be there for eachother, no matter what happened the two would be there to listen to eachother, share their feelings, emotions, opinions and he couldn’t be more excited to share this with her.

“Will you teach me how to make a sweater?”

“You want to know how to sew?” She asks in awe.

“I would.”

“ok.” She smiles a soft brush of red tinting her cheeks as the two smiled at eachother.

“Marinette, Adrien, Dinner.” Nathalie says sticking her head in the room where the piano sat.

“We’re coming.” Adrien says standing up and offering her his hand. She accepted it though her heart rate accelerated with the mere touch, how could a simple hand feel so warm and welcoming like it was made for her. She allowed him to pull her into the dining area where she sat down next to him biting her lip as she looked down at the lasagna in the plate. He had let go of her hand as she poked it with her fork before shoveling it into her mouth making Adrien laugh softly.

Make that three sounds.

“Slow down Marinette we don’t want you to choke now do we?”

“Sorry, this is just so good.” She squeaks looking up at him with a goofy smile.

 It was a small smile, however it made Adriens heart do flips. She was smiling again, she was feeling happy. After their small crying session he finally felt as though he had let everything out and when he looked at her now, he felt comfortable. Safe even.

“Why are you staring at me?” She asks looking at the soft sincere smile he was giving her.

“Am I staring? I guess I’m just happy to see you smile is all.” He says. “It’s been almost a full year since ive been able to witness your smile and god has the world been missing out on such a beautiful sight.” He says his eyes not ripping from his.

“D-don’t say things like that to me!” She blushes looking back at her plate.

Why did his words burn such a whole through her heart, he made her feel vulnerable yet comforted. How was it possible for one person to make her feel so many different emotions.

Her crush didn’t feel like this, no this was stronger.

“Have you ever watched Pokemon?” Adrien asked once they were done eating and sitting down on the couch as he looked through his movies.

“Yes I did, me and papa used to watch it together.” She smiles.

“Want to watch pokemon 2000?”

“Isn’t that the one with Lugia?” She asks biting her lip making him nod.

“Alright that’s ok.” She smiles pulling the blanket closer up to her chest. He put the movie on and sat next to her wrapping the blanket around both of their shoulders.

When the ending came near and Lugias theme played as everything was once again being put back at peace she felt tears well up in her eyes. The song brought a sense of nostalgia through her entire body and she couldn’t help but lean into Adriens side, but when his arm wrapped around her and rubbed her arm comfortingly, she smiled.

Maybe things would be brought back to peace just as though it had happened in the movie. Maybe Adrien was her Lugia, as funny as it sounded. Maybe he was what would make her whole again.


	3. Who's to blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Marinette finally confesses as to why she's so distraught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god it is so hard writing Sabine as a bad parent because she it literal mom goals but oh well, theres also a huge clue in here but im not gonna say what it is. If you really want to know find me on isntagram and DM me at Lucky.Marinette, you can ask me if you think you know what it is and we'll talk :)

“How do you think everyone is going to react when they see us?” Adrien asks as they slowly drive to the school. He was worried about her, how could he not be. She was making an attempt and he was grateful, but it still didn’t cease his nervousness. Who knows what people would say, or assume. Adrien knew he was popular, and he knew people would do anything to talk to him, which was one of the many reasons he didn’t attend public school in his early childhood. His eyes moved from the street to meet hers, which to his astonishment were already staring at him causing him to jump slightly.

“I don’t know.” And that was true. Marinette was nervous it was obvious by the soft frown that tugged on her lips which she tried to conceal from Adriens now gentle gaze. She assumed people would be angry, maybe try and talk to her to try and get closer to Adrien. She didn’t want that, she didn’t want to have to talk to more people then necessary. She already felt claustrophobic sitting in the car with Adrien alone, it felt like the wall were closing in on her when her friends used to try and bombard her with questions. She knew by now everyone had to have known her father had died, but how would they react when they found out she was now the potential step sibling of Adrien Agreste.

“Me either, just try and stay cool Mari.” He says resting a hand over hers. He gave her a patient smile but he could feel the heat radiating off of her. He wanted to make her feel comfortable, he didn’t know why but Adrien now had a sense of protectiveness around Marinette. Almost like that night when they were holding eachother had made something inside him click and realize just how weak he had felt and wanted to prevent Marinette from every feeling like that.

_Mari._

That feeling was new, or maybe more nostalgic than new, but it sent a jolt up her spine when she looked down at his hand on hers. By the time she looked back up at him he was already looking back at the road driving with one hand. She studied his features wondering why Adrien would want to go through all this trouble just to make her…happy. She knew he would get hassled by the girls at school for driving her to school, he might even lose a few dating potentials so why. Her eyes trailed along his tense jaw which mad ehis jaw line more prominent back to his eyes. She couldn’t get over how much she loved them.  
They say eyes are the windows to the soul and all Marinette could imagine was a beautiful meadow lit up by the different specks of green in his irises which created the contrast of the trees and plants. It fit him. Adrien was bright, outgoing and sweet which was an accurate representation of the saying.

“Why are you staring at me?” Adrien laughed turning to look at her again expecting her to blush profusely like before and wave her hands, but he suspected maybe he gave their few moments too much credit. He shouldn’t have expected Marinette to be back to her old self instantly.

“You’re handsome.” She whispers her eyes training down to their hands and back up to his face. “You’re eyes, they’re such a fascinating color is all.” She adds and he smiled noticing a soft blush on her cheeks, her neck looking slightly flushed.  
She was embarrassed after all from being caught, but that however didn’t stop the blush from appearing on Adriens cheeks from her blunt answer.

“Thank you, I think your eyes are gorgeous as well.” He smiles pulling into the parking lot.

“Are you nervous?” He asks giving he rhand a squeeze as she looked out through the tinted windows.

“Im not really nervous about anything anymore. What else do I really have to lose…besides you?” She asks turning to him tilting her head slightly.  
Her question threw Adrien slightly off guard which was obvious by how he didn’t have an answer. How was he supposed to answer that? Was he really the only thing left that was important to her? Was he actually important to her in the first place? Marinette was so hard to read now, before she spoke with such expression, her hands flying everywhere and her face showing just what she meant, but now it was difficult and frustrating.

“You don’t have to worry about losing me Marinette…I know I never said it out loud, but im here for you. I’m not going anywhere, you don’t have to worry about that ok?”

“Ok...I-I’m not going anywhere either Adrien.” She says after he turned around. That statement once again caused him to spin around. Her cheeks were bright red now and she had a soft smile on her lips. His heart jolted at the face that was so very Marinette. That’s how he remembered her, red faced and always smiling.

“I’m glad.” He smiles letting her hand go. She opened the door and stepped out noticing people staring already.

“Come on.” He smiles ushering her forwards holding out his hand. She gingerly accepted his hand attempting to ignore the eyes burning their judgment onto her face.

“You ok?” Adrien whispers leaning down so his voice reached only her ears. She nodded her head silently feeling his hair tickle her cheek as he leaned down.

“People probably think we’re dating.” Her face instantly paled.

 _Nice going Marinette, you totally made it weird. He’s probably completed disgusted by the idea of dating you and that’s why he just let go of your hand. Oh god why did he stop walking, shit shit shit shit. You’re supposed to be siblings, why would you say that?_  
_Her mental reprimanding was brought to an abrupt stop by the sound of his laughing before his arm draped around her shoulder and he continued pulling her along next to him._

“You’re probably right.”

“A-Adrien I don’t think this is helping…” She squeaks.

“Maybe not, but if people do think we’re dating then people will know not to mess with you or they’ll have to answer to me. So I don’t really care what they think. Especially if what they think is wrong.” He smirks looking down at her.

“Wouldn’t you rather have them think w-we’re just siblings?” She asks her heart rate accelerating at how close he was, the scent was familiar, like peppermint and unscented shampoo, which always had a scent, so she didn’t understand why it was called unscented.

“Listen, our family life is uhm er complicated right now. I don’t know if your mom told you but you’re living with me because our parent are how do I put this…”

“Dating and my mom wasted all her money so your dad thought it would be a good idea for us to live together even though they have zero intentions of getting married anytime soon.”

“So basically our parents are friend with benefits, posing as a couple.”

“Is that how you see it?” she mumbles.

“Well don’t you think people will start to think it’s a little weird that we’re living together? Two teenager living under the same roof alone all the time.” he asks.

“Are you suggesting that they’ll think we’re hooking up or something?” she squeaks her face completely red now.

“I’m not suggesting anything, or asking you to do anything but continue to act how we’ve been acting and if anyone asks just say we’re friends, ok? I’m not gonna push you away just because some people assume things or are going to start rumors. You’re important to me Marinette. We’re family ok?”

“Uhm…ok, but wont think ruin your chances with Lila? I’m pretty sure you like her don’t you?”

“Things between me and Lila are complicated as well, besides if she gets a little jealous because of this it’s kind of a win win situation.”

He was using her…He was using her to make Lilia jealous. She felt her heart rate accelerate with panic as she shrugged off his arm.  
Adriens face paled when he realized what that sounded like to Marinette. Just yesterday she had asked him what he was trying to gain by being nice to her.

“No wait Marinette that’s not what I meant.”

“Ok.” She mumbles walking into their classroom and sitting down next to her bestfriend. She didn’t even really know if she could still consider Alya a best friend, or if alya even wanted to consider her one.

“Listen Alya I’m uh really sorry for the way I’ve been treating you…” She mumbles messing with her fingers.

“Listen girl, it’s completely fine. You’ve been going through stuff and I don’t want to pressure you into feeling better. I’m not going to say I understand because I don’t, but I will say I’m here for you. I’ve been here for you, I’m really worried.”

“I know, I know. I actually have been talking to Adrien since he went through a similar situation and he’s uh helping me feel better, or at least come to terms with trying to feel better.”

Alya looked at the back of Adrien’s head a sincere smile on her face.

“How did you and Adrien get so close?”

“It’s complicated, and trust me I’ll explain everything when the time is right. Just know that uhm im in a better place, physically and emotionally.” She says slowly trying to word everything correctly.

“So he’s helping you?”

“I guess.” Marinette says, his words replaying in her head repeatedly.

_Lila jealous. He likes Lila, not you. Why would someone like Adrien like someone like you. He’s using you to get to Lila. No one really cares about you, that’s why your mom dropped you so fast. She looks at you like you’re the reason she’s a widow. You’re a murderer Marinette…You’re the reason your dads dead. Its your fault. Its your fault. It’s your fault!_

“It’s not my fault!” She shrieked causing everyone to look at Marinette in shock.

“Looks like someone finally lost it.” Chloe snickers.

“Marinette?” Their teacher asked, concern laced in her voice.

Grabbing her backpack Marinette quickly ran out of the classroom nearly breaking the door off it’s hinges as she tore down the hallway near the lockers before she finally broke down on the floor sliding down the lockers.

“It’s my fault…It’s all my fault.” She sobbed. She felt a hand on her shoulder which she slapped away instantly looking up to meet Adriens eyes.

“Marinette.” He whispers having heard what she was saying.

“Leave me alone!” She cries trying to back away from him.

“It’s not your fault.” He says ignoring her harsh punches as he enveloped her in a hug. He buried his head in her neck despite her pushing and struggling to get out of his grip.

“It is my fault.” She whimpers finally dropping like dead weight in his arms. “I’m the reason he went back to get me. If I had gone downstairs and helped out at the bakery like I was supposed to I wouldn’t have gotten stuck. He wouldn’t have had to run upstairs and get me. He wouldn’t have gotten trapped under a pillar. He wouldn’t have died.” She sobs. “It should have been me. I should’ve died in the fire. Maybe then my mom would be happy and my dad would be alive and no one would be miserable like they are now, it’s not fair! It was so selfish, to save me and make me live with all of this guilt.”

Adriens eyes widened at her words.

“Don’t you every say that Marinette.” He says his voice cracking. “Don’t ever say that people wouldn’t be miserable if you died. It should not have been you, it shouldn’t have been either of you.” He says rubbing her back as she cried. “Things happen, stupid unfair things happen that we can’t fix, but don’t you for one moment think this was you fault because it wasn’t. You didn’t set the fire, you didn’t kill your dad, it was a freak accident that no one can stop ok? Stop beating yourself up over this, it wasn’t your fault.” He whispers.

“Then why did she tell me it was? Why did she glare at me like she wished it was me in that fire? Why didn’t she visit me in the hospital?” She sobs. “Why doesn’t she…love me anymore?”  
Adrien lifted Marinette up so that her legs wrapped around his waist and her face buried in his neck.

“I don’t know Marinette…” He says his voice thick with emotion. “People handle grief in different ways, some shut people out, some try to blame others, some even pretend it never happened to try and block out the pain. But believe me, it wasn’t you fault, your dad loved you so much if he was willing to go and sacrifice himself for you. He wouldn’t want you to be so distraught. He’d want you to smile.” He says rubbing her back, he turned around to see Alya and Nino standing there with tears in their eyes.

Adrien definitely had a few choice words for Sabine if this was how she was handling her husbands death, she was so sweet and caring, but death changes people. Loss changes people.Guilt changes people.


	4. you make me happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Mairnette confesses her true feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have alot of this planned out, we'll meet chat and ladybug soon >:)  
> All of the miraculous holders will be in here including, the fox, the peacock, the bee and the turtle. I'm gonna add all of them in for the final battle against hawkmoth at the end :) so stay tuned for the next chapter with some good ol' Lady noir :D

“I’m okay now…we can go back to class.” She whispers her eyes still closed as he walked around with her in his arms, pacing back and forth through the hallway. He seriously doubted she was in any condition to go back to class, but he also knew they’d get punished for skipping, so instead he nodded and placed her down on her feet. 

“Come on.” He says smiling warmly at her. Marinette stared up at him more confused now than ever. 

_What does he want?_

She followed slowly behind him not understanding anything about him, first he tells her he hopes this makes Lila jealous, then he says he cares about her and her feelings…How was she supposed to deal with this. She understood that people usually fall in love with someone who understands them emotionally and is capable of fulfilling those needs, but Marinette didn’t want to fall in love with Adrien. She didn’t need to feel loved, she just needed someone to understand her and tell her everything was going to be ok, and she had that in Adrien.

Feelings made everything all the more complicated, and that was the last thing Marinette needed so instead, she just followed him back into the classroom and sat back down. Their teacher gave Adrien a patient smile and continued on with their lesson when Marinette felt eyes piercing through her skin. She flickered her eyes in Chloe’s direction to see her glaring, though there was confusion laced within her icy stare. Marinette lowered her head slightly and turned back to the front of the classroom.

Time seemed to drag on before the bell rang and Marinette was the first one out for lunch. She needed to be alone, she didn’t want to see the fake smile on Adriens face, or maybe it was real but she couldn’t help but doubt him, doubt everything anymore. Everything seemed to be a test and she was creating a permanent record of F’s that she couldn’t seem to shake no matter what. She could hear Adrien calling for her before she was mixed up into the crowed opening the school doors. 

“Great rain, just what I needed.” She sighs feeling the rain droplets pour down her face before they just stopped. She looked up in surprise to see and umbrella above her head. 

“Thought we could get lunch together.” She turned fully expecting to see Adrien, but to her surprise it wasn’t.

“Nathanael?”

“You looked pretty shaken up back there. We don’t have to talk about it if you want, but no one should be alone during lunch. So I thought I’d treat you to lunch.” He smiles, Marinettes eyes trailed behind him to see Adrien looking around for her. She couldn’t face him so instead she smiled and nodded.

“Ok, lets go.” She says smiling softly as Nathanael held the umbrella over them both. Marinette stared up at the droplets of rain pouring from the sky and for once she wondered if the calming sound could subdue her pain. They sounded so steady and constant, they reminded her of Adriens heartbeat. The soft pitter patter reminded her he was there, or so he said. She wanted all of her memories to be washed away by the rain, if only that were possible.

“Marinette?”

“Oh yes?” she asked quite startled as she was ripped form her thoughts. Her eyes drifted up towards him only to see him staring intently down at her.

“I said is this café alright?” he repeats chuckling softly.

“Oh yeah it’s fine, anywhere is fine.” She says giving him a smile back as he holds the door for her.

“Thank you.” She didn’t understand why Nathanael was talking to her so suddenly, maybe it was the fact that Adrien was talking to her. She did remember Nathanael having a crush on her so maybe-

“Are you and Adrien dating?”

_There it is._

“Me and Adrien? No way, we’re just friends.” She laughs. “Besides he likes someone else, no we’re just friends.”

“Good good. Alright.”

“Good?” She teases looking up at him.

“No I didn’t mean good as in good youre not dating him because I mean your completely entitled to date whomever you want and i-“

“Nathanael I’m only teasing.” She giggles patting him gently on the shoulder causing him to blush bright red.

“I knew that, come on let’s go get some sandwhiches.” He groans his voice laced with embarrassment.

“Ok.” She giggles before the bell of the shop jingled and she turned around to see Adrien walking in closing down his umbrella, but Lila was attached to his arm. A pang of jealousy hit her but she ignored it and turned back to look over at Nathanael who was ordering.

“Ok Marinette what would you like?”

Adriens sharp hearing made his head snap in the direction Marinettes name. His eyes narrowed at how close Nathanael was standing before his eyes trailed over Marinette. She was mumbling something quietly which Nathanael repeated for the guy at the counter.   
He noticed how quiet Marinette was and immediately started to walk over but Lila grabbed his arm confused.

“What are you doing?”

“Huh? Oh I uh getting in line.”

“You’re not going to go talk to Marinette are you? I thought you said there was nothing going on between you two…” She says looking down.

“Look there isn’t but she’s going through a rough situation with her family right now.”

“She has Nathanael to talk to, she doesn’t need you Adrien.” Lila groans. Those words stabbed harshly at his heart paining him more than he expected.

“I guess you’re right.”

Marinette was pissed. How dare he. How dare he tell her he was trying to make Lila jealous and then come to the same shop she was at. Granted, he probably didn’t know she was here but she was still pissed as Nathanael took their tray turning and noticing Adrien with Lila.

“Well I guess that answers my question. Come let’s sit down.” He smiles. Nathanael didn’t know, but his words through salt in Marinettes emotional wounds. She bit her lip and followed behind him sitting down by the window.

“So how’ve you been doing?” Nathanael asks unwrapping his sandwhich.

“How have I been doing? Uhm honesty or lies?” She asks staring up at him as she held the wrapped sandwhich.

“Truth of course.”

“Terrible.” She says wryly.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“You don’t actually care.” She sighs staring at her hands. “No one does.” 

The words made Nathanaels eyes widen with alarm. What did she mean no one cared about her feelings, did she not have anyone to talk to?

“I care Marinette.” He says softly.

“No you don’t, you just want to get me to trust you, and then when I do you’ll use me. Just like everyone else in this filthy world. No one really cares about anyone but themselves, and theyre willing to use anyone to get what they want. Like I know you have a crush on me, and you’re probably trying to be nice so I’ll like you and then you can date me. That’s what you want. But you don’t actually want me, or maybe you do, well for now until years in the future you’ll look at me and realize everything you fell in love with now disgusts you and then you’ll leave.” She says harshly staring down at her hands.

Nathanael was speechless.

“Who hurt you…?” Is all he whispers making Marinette stare up at him her face red with frustration as tears started to fall down her face. 

“Everyone I cared about.” She says clenching her fists. “You let people in and then they destroy you and walk away like it meant nothing. Like ripping you to pieces didn’t matter, as long as they’re happy right?” 

Adrien noticed the tears falling down Marinette’s face and instantly ripped his arm from Lila to walk over to Marinette.

“Marinette?”

“Don’t you fucking talk to me.” She whimpers.

_Why am I so mad? I don’t like Adrien, I knew he liked Lila so why am I so hurt…Why am I so hurt that he doesn’t like me?_

“Marinette what’s your problem?” Adrien growls staring down at her before she slammed her fists on the table.

“You are!” She shrieks gathering the attention of some customers.

“You’re so infuriating! You’re always trying to get into my business and help me but you’re not helping so leave me alone!” She screams tears falling down her face as she grabs her backpack and leaves the store running into the rain, the sounds of Adrien calling out to her becoming distant as the door closes. She tore down the sidewalk before slipping in a puddle and landing on her butt.

“Marinette!” She looked up to see Adrien following her before she scurried to her feet attempting to run away.

“Stop chasing me!”

“Then stop running!” He yells gripping her wrist causing her to stop abruptly.

“Leave me alone Adrien!”

“What is your problem?! Why are you being so difficult!”

“I already answered your fucking question! It’s you! You are the problem! You basically tell me you’re using me to make Lila jealous and then you go out to lunch with her and I know I have no right to be angry but I am! I’m jealous! I want to be the only one with you because I’m selfish! I want all of your attention and I want you to always be with me but if you date Lila then you’ll spend most of your time with her and I’ll be alone again! I don’t want to be alone anymore!” She yells before she felt Adriens arms wrap around her.

“Stop hugging me! Hugging isn’t going to make me feel better!” She growls but made no sign of struggle.

“I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“I’m not exactly great at showing my feelings anymore.” She says her voice muffled by his jacket.

“I wont date Lila if you don’t want me to.”

“That’s not fair.” She whimpers.

“You’re the most important thing to me right now Marinette, I wont date Lila if you don’t want me to…”

“No I can’t do that to you…she makes you happy.” She whimpers.

“You make me happy.”


	5. all or nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Marinette finally starts to understand her emotional quirks

Marinette didn’t know what had compelled her to swing to the top of Eiffel Tower but she had found herself sitting there staring up at the moonlight.

“Hello M’lady.” Ladybug looked up her eyes widening as she noticed her feline partner sitting down next to her.

“Chat Noir, to what do I owe the honor.” She asks looking up at him.

“I wanted to see if you were ok.” He says sitting down next to her his eyes scanning over her in worry.

“I’m fine really….Listen…I know I’ve been distant the past couple months and I apologize. I’ve had some family issues but I’m working through it thanks to a friend.”

“Well remind me to thank this friend.” He grins crossing his arms and leaning against the steel pillars.

“I actually think you and him would get along.” She smiles over at him.  
Jealousy filled chat noir as he watched the gentle smile on her face. Him? Why was it a guy that was helping her and not him? What did this guy have that he doesn’t, why couldn’t she depend on him? He knew he shouldn’t have felt upset because she was feeling better, he should be glad.

“Really? Is he punny like me?”

“Oh I hope not.” She giggles.

“Meouch my lady is so harsh.” He chuckles earning a flick on the forehead.

“Hardly.” She smiles leaning against his shoulder.

“I wish there was some way I could make it up to you chat, I feel really bad for ignoring you like that. It wasn’t very mature of me and I can’t apologize enough for taking out my anger on you.” She says biting her lip.

“No need to apawlogize Ladybug. I’m happy you’re feeling better.”

“Well thank you Chat.”

Chat stared out at the city before shaking his head and smiling again.

“How about we take a stroll maybe walk around and make sure everything is ok.” He smiles standing up and offering her his hand.

“Uhm alright.” She smiles accepting his hand as he pulls her up, though the way she had been sitting caused her to stumble into his chest. His arms wrapped around her to secure her and for a moment she felt a sudden familiarity. She looked up at him and he wiggled his eyebrows causing her to shove him back with an eyeroll.

“Come on let’s go.” She chuckles swinging down.

“That’s my ladybug.” He smiles moving down after her.

\- Miraculous Ladybug – 

Marinette had come to an unsettling conclusion as she sat on Adriens bed, she either felt everything or she felt nothing and she didn’t know which was worse. She watched Adrien and Nino sit on his bedroom couch tapping away at their videogames while they spoke.

“So now Marinette is basically your step sister?”

“I wouldn’t say that, our parents have no intentions of getting married, but I suppose you could think that. I like to think of us as bestfriends who are also housemates.” He laughs making Marinette smile as she sat on his bed sewing quietly.

“Does Alya know, Marinette?” Nino asked making Marinette shake her head.

“No I haven’t told anyone yet. I suppose I should though, maybe I will tomorrow at school.” She says poking her finger with the needle and gasping quietly.

“Shit.”

“You ok?” Adrien asks peeking over his shoulder.

“Yeah I’m fine I just pricked my finger.” She sighs sticking it in her mouth.

“I have band-aids in my bathroom.”

“Alright thanks.” She mumbles walking into the bathroom.

“Dude.” Nino whispered to him once Marinette was out of ear shot.

“Huh?”

“You have Marinette living with you.”

“Yeah so?”

“So! Don’t you think she’s cute?”

Adriens eyes widened at the sudden accusation. Sure Marinette was easily attractive, and inside she was sweet and she did care about people, maybe a little too much and that was the problem. Now it was almost as if she didn’t want to let people in. But of course he found Marinette appealing, she was very talented and funny when she wanted to be.

She was vulnerable and she took refuge in him and that also made his pride swell.

“Yeah she’s cute.” He shrugs. Adrien turned his attention to Nino noticing his quizzical stare.

“What?”

“You are literally the most oblivious person I have ever met.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know what you’re getting at it’s just that I don’t think that’s a smart move with how Marinette is right now…” 

“I guess that makes sense but don’t you think-

“Thanks.” Marinette grins stepping outside of the bathroom and sitting down on the bed again.

“What are we talking about?”

“Just this game.” Adrien answers quickly. Marinette looked at him suspiciously but nodded none the less before picking up the dress again and continuing her work.

“What are you making?” Nino asks standing up and walking over to her. She didn’t tear her gaze from the dress as she continued to stitch it up.

“A dress.”  
Adrien stood up as well walking over to see what it is she was doing as well, sitting on the bed next to her.

“Where are you going to wear it?”

“I don’t know, it’s not anything super fancy, just a sundress with hand stitched designs. It calms me down.” She sighs looking up at Adrien. Nino however didn’t let this go

unnoticed. She was so distant around other people but when it came to Adrien she was completely ready to share anything and everything he wanted to hear.

“Do you like it?” she asks her voice timid as she holds it up for him to see. His eyes widened as he looked at the small hand stitched black cats over the soft green material.

“I love it, you hand stitched these designs?” He asks referring to the feline imprints.

“Yeah… I’m not sure if I really like it though, I feel like it looks kind of sloppy.”

“Sloppy? No way! This looks awesome, almost professional.”

“R-really?” she asks biting her lip.

“yeah this is amazing.” He grins.

“Thank you, I used chat noir as inspiration.” She blushes looking up at him and Adriens eyes widene. In a way she had used him as inspiration and knowing that she appreciated both sides of him made his heart swell.

“O-oh yeah? You like chat noir?”

“I do, I think he’s very brave and cunning, not to mention powerful.” She smiles messing with her fingers. Adriens face turned bright red.

“Oh well I guess so.” He chuckles scratching the back of his neck.

“Anyway, I’ll let you guys continue your game. I’m gonna go try this on.” She grins before standing up and walking out of his room.

“Oh you’ve got it bad man.” Nino laughs patting him on the back and sitting down on their bed.

 

\- Miraculous ladybug –

 

Marinette walked out of the classroom as the bell rang talking to Rose, who was happy to have her friend back.

“So you and Juleka are dating now?” she asks looking down at Rose.

“Yes.” The blonde smiles covering her mouth. “She asked me out three months ago at a jagged Stone concert.” She squeals slapping her cheeks gently. Marinette smiled down at the girl whom looked back up at Marinette.

“I really love your dress! The small cats are really adorable.”

“Thank you Rose, I actually designed it myself.” She smiles.

“No way! You’re so talented Marinette.” She looked up at noticed Juleka and Nathanael who refused to look at her. Marinette felt panic in her chest when Nathanael avoided her gaze but it was her own fault, she did embarrass him in fornt of a café. She wouldn’t want to talk to herself either.

“Nathanael?” she mumbles making him look down at her with an icy stare.

“Can I talk to you…?”  
He didn’t answer, merely following behind her as they walked outside. Marinette was angry with herself for losing it again, she had to accept that people weren’t just going to get bored and leave her, but she just couldn’t believe it.

“I’m sorry about yesterday. I haven’t learned to control my outbursts and that’s one reason I’m skeptical about talking to people because I don’t know when I’m going to just blow up. Small things trigger me, but I shouldn’t have talked to you like that nor should I have made a scene at the café. So I’m sorry.”

“Marinette…” Nathanael mumbles looking down at her before hugging her. This was different. This was very different from hugging Chat Noir and Adrien which almost felt the same, although she could sit in Adriens arms for hours merely soaking in the drum of his heart beat. Nathanaels’ arms were different, and almost made her want to hug Adrien. He pulled back and brushed the hair out of her face.

“Don’t worry about it.” He smiles before walking away leaving her leaning against the wall staring up at the ceiling of the school.

“Mari?” She looked up and noticed Adrien staring down at her before launching herself into his arms resting her head on his chest closing her eyes. “W-woah! Hey, miss me that much?” He chuckles wrapping his arms around her as well. Her it was, the familiar scent and feel of Adrien. She visibly relaxed breathing him in before pulling back and smiling up at him. 

“Sorry, yeah I missed you. We don’t have calculus or Economics together so…” she blushes staring down at her feet.

“It’s very different seeing this attatched side of you now.”

“D-do you want me to stop?” She mumbles.

“What? No! I uh mean no you don’t have to stop. I don’t mind giving you hugs after class and walking with you.” He chuckles.

“G-good.” She smiles starting to walk to physics making him follow behind.

“I saw Nathanael talking to you.” He says. Marinette perked up noticing the sudden change in vibe coming from Adrien.

“Yeah. I was apologizing for yesterday.”

“You didn’t need to apologize.” Adrien huffs crossing his arms.

“Yes I did, because I said some mean things to him that I shouldn’t have.”

“Well he didn’t need to get so close to you.” 

“Adrien.” Marinette laughs punching him gently.

“You should do that more often.” Adrien says his scowl finally loosening into a lazy grin.

“What punch you?” she laughs making another fist.

“No. Smile.” 


	6. closet Otaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which birthdays are mentioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna throw my favorite anime in here because i want to so :P

“Chat behind you!” Ladybug yells jumping onto him knocking the two of them to the ground rolling down the side holding onto him tightly as something exploded behind them.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know, it looks like candle wax.” She groans standing up.

“Pigment Stain!” Ladybug tried to turn at the new voice before another explosion went off in front of them, only this time it looked like a giant paint ball but she noticed the enemy was stuck in what appeared to be gooey blue paint.

“What the heck?”

“Hurry it only lasts for five minutes!” Chat looked up and saw a guy land down in front of him. He had bright red hair and was wearing a teal suit that had what looked like a green vest that stopped at his hips the blue returning giving the illusion of pants. A blue mask settling on his face with two peacock feathers poking from the side completed the look and Chat’s eyes widened.

“Name’s Peon. I’m your new partner along with-  
His voice was cut off by another person dropping to the ground.

“Volpina!” Ladybug asked once she had freed the Akuma.

“You’re not Lila again are you? This isn’t a trick is it?” She growls putting her hands on her hips.

“No way girl, im the real deal. Met the cutest little fox Kwami names Vixxie, gives me the power of illusion. Tricky things foxes are, though I can only make one illusion. ” She smiles.

“What about you ‘Peon’?” Chat asked standing next to ladybug.

“Peacock kwami named Bluu. Gives me the power of well you just saw it. Adhesive paint balls.”

“Your power is rainbow glue bombs?” Chat laughed.

“Oh shut up.” Peon groaned looking away.

“C’mon kitty get along with our new feathered friend. Well I’m happy to have new partners. As you know I’m Ladybug and this is Chat Noir, he’s not too good with people.”

_Mr.Pot meet Mr.Kettle_

Ladybug ignored that thought and smiled at them hearing her earings beep.

“How about we all meet up tomorrow in the park at midnight?” Ladybug asks smiling at them.

“Sounds good, we’ll see you there.” Volpina smiled before the two left.

“I don’t like this Peon guy.” Chat growled running alongside Ladybug in the opposite direction of the other two.

“Don’t be jealous kitty, you’re my partner ok? Creation and destruction. Yin Yang. You me.” She grins before running away from his as well. Chat stopped and stared at her a bright grin on his face. He liked the sound of that. 

_Ying yang, you me._

Adrien transformed back in his room changing into a pair of sweatpants and stripping himself of his shirt. He crawled into his bed closing his eyes as he felt Plagg settle next to his head.

“Night Plagg.”

“Goodnight Adrien.” Plagg mumbles sleepily. Adrien was ripped from his dreams by a soft knock on his door. He begrudgingly pulled himself out of his bed opening the door.

“What do you wa- Marinette?”

“Oh uh i- uhm!” Her eyes widened when she noticed he was shirtless. “I came to uh ask if you were asleep yet b-because I couldn’t sleep and I was er nevermind I’ll go.” Adrien gripped her arm his eyes clouded with sleep.

“Did you wanna sleep in here?” He asks looking down at her. His voice sent shivers up Marinettes spine, it was so deep and raspy, nothing like his normal soft and smooth tone.

“Y-yes.”

“C’mon.” He laughs making sure Plagg had went off to find somewhere else to sleep. He noticed her making her way to the couch with her blanket before stopping her.

“You can sleep in the bed Marinette, I don’t bite.” He laughs before climbing back into his bed. He could tell she was standing outside the bed.

“Are you going to stand there the whole night or…” He laughs feeling her climb in before he turned around to face her.

“Oh hello, thanks for joining me.” 

“Hi.” She whispers cuddling her pillow to her chest.

“bad dream?” He whispers scooting closer. Marinettes heart lurched as she felt his legs start to tangle with her own. She could only force herself to nod when he moved the pillow gently from her grasp. What was he doing? Her mind was firing connections to her body to leave, not to get close but her heart wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was ok. He pulled her into him letting her use his arm as a pillow. Adrien smiled as Marinette’s arm hesitantly wrapped around his torso closing her eyes.

“Want to talk about it?” He whispers closing his own eyes.

“I don’t know.”

“Go ahead, I’m listening.” He whispers.

“I was…well the bottom line was you got hurt because of me. I lost you too and it was my fault and it hurt so bad Adrien. You’re so important to me, I don’t ever get tired of talking to you, and you’re the only one who can me smile and laugh with ease, or make me upset without trying with one single action. I can’t explain what you mean to me but know that I am so terrified something will happen to you and I’ll lose you because you’re the only one I care about anymore. I’m actually so terrified you’ll leave me that I torture myself daily with the thought of having you leave me whether it be by death or because you realize you don’t like me anymore.” She whispers. Adrien was breathing slowly and Marinette almost thought he was asleep until he spoke.

“I’m afraid of losing you too Marinette, but you don’t have to worry. I’m not going anywhere…I wont leave you alone alright.” He whispers feeling her grip tighten on him. “Do you regret getting close to me?” He asks after a moment of silence.

“The scariest thing about getting close to someone is that at any moment in time they could just lose interest and find you not as important as they thought you were. But I trust you, so no, I don’t regret getting close to you. Even if you do leave me, I still think I wouldn’t regret it, because I’ll still have the memories of moments like this.”   
Adrien smiles and leans down kissing her forehead on instinct. 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

 

\- Miraculous ladybug –

 

Adrien woke up his bleary with sleep as he blinked his heart jolting in surprise at the feel of something tightening around him but he soon relaxed noticing it was Marinette. Her head had moved throughout the night onto his bare chest, using him as a pillow as she slept soundly.

“Looks like you and that girl are getting pretty close Adrien.”

“Plagg.” Adrien hissed. “Get out of here! Marinette could wake up at any moment and see you.”

“And I’ll move quickly. You’re not falling for her are you?” Plagg asks suspiciously. Adrien looked down at Marinette thinking about what had said last night. “Because it sure sounds like she’s fallen for you.”

“I don’t know if it’s like that Plagg. Marinette loves me, and I love her, but I think it’s different. I’m basically the only family she has in her life, maybe even real friend. She’s put her complete faith and trust in me, I’m basically her rock.”

“That sounds more like a boyfriend than a rock to me.”

“I love Ladybug Plagg.” Adrien argues.

“And how far are you getting with that? All I’m saying is, you and Marinette obviously have a special…uhm bond. You should focus on the things right in front of you rather than chasing after someone you don’t even know.”  
Adrien opened his mouth to protest before he felt Marinette stir. Plagg noticed and flew off quickly before Marinette opened her eyes. She looked sort of confused before she looked up at him.

“Goodmorning.” She mumbles resting her head back down on his chest. Nearly a second later she seemed to notice exactly where she was because she quickly scooted off of him. 

“Goodmorning.” He laughs looking over at her. She was completely red looking up at him before looking down at her hands.

“Let’s get some breakfast before school huh?” he smiles standing up and walking to the door.

“Alright.” She giggles getting up and following after him.

“Rainbow polkadotted pajamas.” He laughs.

“Shut up, they’re cute.” She mumbles walking away from him, only to have him jog to catch up to her.

“How about I make pancakes?” he smiles looking down at her.

“You can cook pancakes?”

“We have mix all you have to do is add water.”

“No way, I’ll make pancakes.” She says walking into the kitchen where a cook was waiting. 

“No thanks Gretta, Marinette and I have breakfast under control.”

“Alright Adrien, you two be careful.”

Marinette immediately started pulling out ingredients and Adrien couldn’t believe he had forgotten she had owned a bakery, or more so her father had owned a bakery. She must have helped him out a lot. He watched her measure and mix knowing the recipe by heart. His eyes widened as she pulled out a blender and through in strawberrys and apples before pouring water and putting it to blend while she started to cook the pancakes.

“What’s that?” Adrien asked pointing to the blender.

“It’s basically fruit syrup. I like it better than maple, you don’t have to eat it though if you don’t want to.”

“No way, if you make it I’ll try it.” He smiles. “You got a little something right there Marinette.” He laughs pointing to her shirt. 

“Where?” she asks looking down only to have his finger move up and poke her on the nose forcing her head up.

“Made you look.” He smirks.

“You’re literally five years old.” She growls moving to slap him, only to forget her hand was full of flour causing it to go allover his bare chest and sweat pants. Her eyes widened as they stood there in silence before Adrien grabbed an egg and cracked it over her head. She closed her eyes feeling the slimy goo run down her cheeks.

Nathalie was coming in to make sure the teens were getting breakfast only to walk into marinette pinning Adrien to the ground the two of them covered in pancake batter flour eggs and what looked like red syrup.

She was going to scold them, but the smiles and laughs that filled the room only caused her to back out of it silently informing the maids of the mess, telling them to wait for them to get out though.

“Now look Marinette we’re going to be late to school.”

“Your father told me to tell you, you two have the day off. We’re going out to get supplies for Adriens seventeenth birthday party.” Nathalie says poking her back into the kitchen.

“Oh? I can have a party this year?” He asks surprised.

“Apparently so, no will be here except for me and the maids so you can use the ballroom, we’re going out to get you party stuff.” Nathalie smiles before disappearing.

“That was a pleasant surprise.” Marinette grins looking down at Adrien who blew flour into her face making them giggle.

“How about we eat and then get cleaned up?” Adrien smiles looking up at Marinette from where she sat on his hips, still pinning him.

“Ok.” She smiles standing up and holding her hand out for him. She pulled him up but Adrien slipped in the egg yolk bringing them both back down causing there lips to smack into eachothers. Marinette quickly pulled back staring at him completely red faced.

“I uh I’m so sorry!” Adrien says covering his mouth.

“No that’s uhm that’s fine. Lets uh eat.” She squeaks standing up and quickly moving to grab plates putting the pancakes that actually got cooked and the remaining syrup on them handing a plate to Adrien.

Once the two ate cleaned up and were dressed Nathalie ushered them into the car with a list of things to buy.

“I didn’t realize your birthday was coming so soon, I’m sorry.” Marinette says looking up at him.

“No don’t worry about it Mari.”

“What do you want?” She asks looking up at him.

“What? I don’t want anything.” He laughs looking over at her.

“Stop looking at me, look at the road.” She huffs.

“I’m getting you something by the way, it’ll just make it harder on me if you don’t tell me what you want.”

“Uhm… I don’t know what I want really. Anything you get me I’ll like.”

“Well are you into anything?”

“Anything like?”

“Like Tv shows videogames I don’t know Adrien!”

“I like anime.” He says making making Marinette look at him slightly shocked.

“Oh my god.” She says covering her mouth.

“What?” he asks looking back over at her.

“You’re a closet otaku.” She says shaking her head. “I’ve heard of them I’ve never met one though.” 

“Shut up, anime is great. I bet you would like it if you watched it.”

“I doubt it.” Marinette laughs.

“Fine, lets make a deal.”

“Ok then, lets hear it.”

“If I can make you love the first anime you watch, you have to cosplay and go to a convention with me.” Marinette bit her lip before nodding.

“Fine. Deal.” 


	7. ladybug or marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Adrien confesses and maybe...regrets it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm in New York for vacation so my updates will be a tad slow  
> Anyway! Adrien doesn't know i he made the right decision

Feeling like you annoy the only person you want to talk to is a terrible feeling. Feeling like you annoy the only person you do talk to is even worse. Marinette had noticed she had been talking around Adrien a lot more for the past three days, and he had begun to act differently. She’s noticed that he’s starting to just nod her on and not respond as much to her stories.

Marinette trailed off her words as she noticed Adrien stirring his soup around in circles obviously not listening. He didn’t even realize she had stopped talking and looked down. She bit the inside of her cheek suddenly not very hungry anymore. Was he already growing bored of her? Was it the accidental kiss?  Her head was spinning and she started feeling nauseous from panic. She stood up, now gaining the attention of Adrien.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m uhm not very hungry anymore, I think I’m feeling sick…”

Adrien was in front of her in a second, his hand to her forehead, his other holding her hip. She could smell his cologne and her stomach flipped again.

“You actually feel a little warm Marinette. Maybe you should go lay down.” Adriens voice sounded far away to Marinette as she gradually grew lighter headed.

“Marinette!? Hey! Are you alright?” He asks before her body gave out in his arms. Ice cold panic erupted into Adriens veins and coursed through his entire body.

“Marinette!” He yelled lifting her up in his arms. What was he supposed to do? Where was Nathalie? He carried her into her room, which he noticed, still had boxes that had yet to be touched. It seemed the only thing she did unpack were her bed sheets and clothes. He frowned slightly before resting her down in her bed.

He felt so dumb as he watched her sleep. He had been distant lately and hadn’t noticed she was feeling sick, and now she was so sick she passed out.

“Why didn’t you just say something.” He mumbles pulling the blanket over her shoulders.

“She did.” Tikki hissed from the shelf where she had been hiding.

“Oh come on give the boy a break, his dad forgot his birthday. That’s an all time low, even for him.” Plagg says leaning on a book next to her. Tikki sighs looking over at her partner.

“I know, but he knows how Marinette is, he shouldn’t have ignored her.”

“Don’t get your feathers in a bunch-

“I don’t have feathers Plagg.” She growls causing Plagg to gently pat the ladybug kwami’s head.

“Shh my dear Tikki, let me finish, what I was saying is that the kids will work it out. It’s human complications, something we cant get involved with. Let’s just let them figure it out together.”

“You know sometimes you catch me off guard and say something smart.”

“I have my _meow_ ments.”

“And it’s over now.” She sighs giggling softly.

“Nathalie!” Adrien calls as she walks by the door.

“Yes Adrien? W-what are you doing in Marinette’s bedroom so late at night?”

“Marinette collapsed earlier after complaining about feeling sick, I think she has a fever.” He says looking back over at Marinette.

“Oh? Let me check her temperature.” Nathalie says disappearing before returning with a cloth, a bottle of pills, a water bottle and a thermometer. Adrien followed her as she walked over to Marinette and placed the medical instrument in her mouth.

“Yes, she’s definitely sick.” Nathalie sighs placing the cloth over her forehead.

“What happened? How did she get sick?”

“Well she might have come in contact with someone who was sick, was she stressing over something?”

“Knowing Marinette, she’s always stressing.”

“Stress suppresses the immune system, making it easier for you to get sick. That could be it, well anyway, have her take two of these when she wakes up and keep changing that cloth on her head every thirty minutes.”

Adrien nodded before sitting down on the bed next to her. She was shivering and Adrien expected it to be the fever she had, he remembered being really hot then cold and shivering when he was sick. He remembered his mothed would let him lay on her arm as she gently played with his hair. He looked at Marinette before laying down next to her and pulling her into his arms and playing with her hair. The spasms stopped as she cuddled into his side. He watched her before sighing and playing with her hair not even noticing when he fell asleep.

When Marinette woke up the first thing she felt was Adriens warmth, the second thing she felt was pain. She felt as though she had been hit by a bus, and then when it realized it had hit something reversed to see what it was, hitting her again, and then shrugged and continued, running her over a third. A quick glance to the window told her it was way into the night and she noticed the medicine on the table. She attempted to pull from Adriens grasp but the motion only made her even lighter headed causing a slight groan to leave her lips.

Adrien stirred before waking up and noticing the pained expression upon Marinettes face.

“Hey, you’re awake, how do you feel?”

“Fine.” Her eyes widened at how scratchy her voice was. Adrien leaned over grabbing the water and handing it to her. He was taken aback by how fast she guzzled half of it down. He handed her the pills and once again she continued to drink quickly causing some water to trickle out from the corners of her lips and down her throat. He chuckled taking the cup and resting it down.

“Don’t lie to me, you were shaking throughout the whole night Mari. Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling sick?”

“I did…I mentioned it yesterday and you just nodded. You seemed distracted so I didn’t push…” she sighs. Adrien felt his heart drop slightly.

“I’m sorry Marinette…I’ve been a little out of it.” Adriens mind wandered to the new miraculous holders they met, his birthday party, and his father not being home for it. It was something that surprised him but it still hurt.

“Which is why I didn’t push…” she repeats trying to sit up, which Adrien assisted her with. He sighed softly when he felt her head rest on his shoulder.

“What did you dream about?”

“You.” She says softly.

“Was it another nightmare?” He asks softly rubbing her arm.

“No.” She says shaking her head. “I always think of you, the words you say, the way you look and the things we laugh about, so that when I fall asleep I’ll dream about you, because if I don’t, I’ll have the same dream. I’ll relive that night over and over again.”

“Don’t you ever get you know…tired of me?”

“Never. I could talk to you for hours, days, even years and I’d never get tired of your voice or your laugh or your smile. Maybe even your stupid jokes and teasing. I really just couldn’t get tired of you at all Adrien.” She shrugs. Adrien stared down at her, his eyes flickering to her lips when Plaggs words echoed in his head.

_“That sounds more like a boyfriend than a rock to me.”_

“Really?” he whispers licking his lips noticing how they were both starting to lean in.

“Really.” She repeats her eyes following his gaze as her heart rate sped up.

“Marinette?”

“Yes Adrien?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Ok.” She whispers closing her eyes as she felt soft lips press against hers. It was gentle and loving. He pulled back slightly before Marinette pressed her lips to his again causing him to pick her up from her spot beside him to his lap. She straddled him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder their lips sliding against each others.

“Adrien did Marinette wake u-  
The teens pulled back only to see Nathalie staring at them with side eyes. Marinette’s heart was beating erratically and she wondered if she could pretend to faint again and get out of this.

“U-uh it’s not what it looks like?” Adrien says more as a question. Nathalie shook her head and pushed up her glasses.

“What you two teens get up to personally is none of my business as long as you are being safe.” Adrien paled and stared at her.

“We’re not! I mean we didn’t!”

“I don’t care.” Nathalie shushed putting her hand up. “And I don’t want to know. I won’t be discussing this with either of your parents, because it is your business, I saw nothing understand?” She asks scurrying away.

“Marinette I am so sorry I kissed you.” She stared at him biting her lip. “I shouldn’t have kissed you, I uh wasn’t thinking straight and made a mistake.”

“Mistake?” She asks staring at him.

“No! Kissing you wasn’t a mistake I just! Ugh! I cant think straight! I shouldn’t have kissed you because you’re living with me! Do you understand why this is wrong?”

“So…you don’t want me then?”

“God no that’s not what I’m saying! I do! I really do want you Marinette, i like you fuck! I really like you.”

“Nathalie doesn’t care…”

“Nathalie is not our parents!”

“Why do they have to know…?” She asks biting her lip.  
“Marinette.” Adrien says sternly.

“Yeah nevermind I get it…who would want to be with me anyway.” She huffs.

“Marinette that isn’t what I said.”

“But it’s what you’re thinking!” She hissed. “Who would want to trouble themselves with someone like me more than they have to!? I’m not as pretty as Lila, or as popular and god knows I’m not as mentally stable as her! So why don’t you just be with her and forget about me!” she yells.

“Because I like you, you ass hole! And I know I shouldn’t, I’m not supposed to care about other guys looking at you or touching you. I’m not supposed to want to kiss you everytime I see you until your lips swell or hold your hand walking down the hallway! But I can’t help it! I need you because you make me smile until my cheeks burn. I’m the best me when I’m with you, I’m the real me. I can talk to you about my feelings and my regrets and you don’t judge me. I can open up around you, because around you everything feels right and I’m not so sad anymore. And when you’re gone nothing feels right until I’m by your side again…”

Adriens cheeks were burning but he meant everyword. Ladybug had been holding him back, the slight hope that he’d be with ladybug prevented him from accepting how he felt about Marinette since middle school.. She would listen to him when he wanted to vent, or when he needed a shoulder to cry on, even before this whole mess.

“Oh…” Marinette whispers messing with her fingers.

Adrien didn’t know what to say, so the two of them boiled in awkward tension before Marinette spoke again.

“I turned out liking you way more than I had originally planned… I wanted to avoid you and pretend you didn’t exist when I moved in here a month ago. But then you pushed and you pushed until I couldn’t hold up my wall anymore and so it broke and now I’m sitting in my bed, and maybe it’s the medicine induced hysterics but I really like you too and I really want you to kiss me again.” She mumbles feeling him press his lips to hers almost instantaneously. She closed her eyes and felt his arms snake around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck once more.

“What are we then?” She mumbles between Adrien’s kisses.

“Whatever you’re ready for.”

“I’m ready for anything if it’s with you…”

“Marinette, would you be my girlfriend?”

“Of course.” She mumbles feeling him press his lips to hers once again.

 

 

\- Miraculous ladybug -

 

 

“So what are we going to tell people…?” She asks biting her lip as the two walked through the park.

“The truth?”

“Wont people think it’s…incestuous?”

“Marinette we’re not actually related.” He chuckles.

“So! People are dumb.” She squeaks looking down at their intertwined fingers.

“We just won’t say anything unless we’re asked, and even if they do everything’s fine because I have you right?”

“Right.” Marinette sighs biting her lip.

Adrien felt his heart pang with guilt. He had been shamelessly flirting with Ladybug for years. He would have to come clean and tell her he had a girlfriend now…Why did he feel so guilty still. He watched Marinette bend down by some flowers admiring them and he bit his lip. There was a slight chance he still found Ladybug attractive but what if it came down to picking between them. Was it fair to date Marinette, if he had to think about who he would pick?  
It was true, he liked Marinette and cared about her deeply. Her feelings were most important to him but then again so were Ladybugs.

“Something wrong?” she asks standing up looking at him.

“Wrong? No nothings wrong.” Adrien says leaning down and picking up a small pink flower putting in her hair. She blushed softly looking up at him before walking over to a shop.

“Strawberries and cream?” Adrien asks smiling at her.

“Yeah, I mean sure.” She smiles standing up and following him over to the cart once again where they bought some.

“Marinette!” She looked over to see Alys and Nino running towards them. Adrien kept his hand intertwined with Marinettes making Alya stare but she quickly shook her head.

“Did you hear about the new superheroes?” She smirks.

“Oh! Yeah I did.” Marinette grins. “The peacock has really pretty feathers in his mask that make his eyes pop.” Marinette grins.

“Since when did you get a good look at the peacock?”

“O-oh I was uhm at the fight.” She says. It wasn’t a lie, she was indeed at the fight. Just as Ladybug and not Marinette.

“I didn’t see-“

“This is about me guys!” Alya says shaking her hands.

“Sorry, go on.” Marinette says biting her strawberry ignoring the glare she was getting from Adrien.

“Ok, so if there’s new super heroes that means it’s getting dangerous so I think I’m going to get rid of the ladyblog.”

“What?” Marinette asks surprised.

“Yeah, I shouldn’t try and expose ladybug if she doesn’t want to be. I’m going to shut it down.” She says.

“Well…I think that’s very mature of you Alya.” Adrien smiles.

“I just thought she’d appreciate it since she seems stressed.”Alya smiles as they all started walking before what appeared to be a beam shot down in front of them sending them flying to the sides.


	8. speak your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a mental breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really love this chapter because Marinette is finally standing up for herself.

Adrien used his body to shield Marinette from the debris that also was knocked along with them.

“You ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” She pants looking up before the sound of screams filled the area.

“Do you see Alya and Nino?” Marinette asks biting her lip.

“No.” Adrien says lifting his head from where he was staying holding her to his chest.

“Uhm, let’s split up and find them.” Marinette suggests pulling away from him holding her hands to his chest.

“Alright…Uhm be careful please.” Adrien whispers biting his lip debating whether he wanted to lean down and kiss her until he noticed Marinette staring up at him causing him to give her a quick kiss before running off in the other direction.

Marinette didn’t have time to consider what was wrong before she ran off in the other direction to transform. Volpina had already beaten them to the scene and was fighting the man who Marinette thought had an unsettling resemblance to ice king from Adventure Time. She shook away the though before dropping down next to Volpina, Chat noir not far behind.

Peon landed deflecting an ice beam with his fans before turning.

“You all need to stay alert. I guess the saying ‘cat like reflexes’ is just that. A saying.” He smirks making Chat clench his fists.

“Are you alright M’lady?”Peon asks smiling gently and pressing a kiss to her hand.

“You’re very sweet Peon, but I have a boyfriend.” She says making Chat and Peon recoil in shock.

Adrien knew he shouldn’t feel so jealous, seeing as he now also had a girlfriend but he was still irritated.

“Alright as much as I’d love to see a cat fight we have more pressing matters at hand.” Volpina hisses making them all turn to the walking blizzard.

“Alright Ladybug what do we do?” Peon asks staring at her, Volpina nodding in agreement.

“Me?”

“Well you’re the leader aren’t you?”

“Leader?” She chokes. “Uhm you all think of me as your leader…?” She asks biting her lip.

“Of course Ladybug.” Chat smiles.

“Oh w-well then, Volpina you distract him over there make him think Chat or me is coming from that direction. I’m guessing the akuma is in that glove because it’s the only thing that’s different. Peon you cover Volpina because your fans can deflect the blow. Chat you destroy the glove, I’ll cover you. Ok go!” She says as they all run off in different directions.

The plan moved smoothly and Ladybug through her yoyo in the air cleansing the area of destruction as all of them highfived.

“We all make a pretty good team don’t we?” Peon asks.                                     

“Only because we have a brilliant leader!” Volpina smiles throwing an arm over Ladybugs shoulder who smiled coyly at them all.

“Don’t say that, you all work just as hard as I do, if not harder. All I do is make a plan and cleanse a butterfly. You guys are the ones that make that plan work.”

Everyone joins in creating a big group hug before they all let go.

“How about we agree to meet up tomorrow around noon to answer the people’s questions and introduce our new partners.” Ladybug says as her earring beep.

“That sounds like a plan.” Chat smiles as they all bid their goodbyes before running off.

 

  * Miraculous ladybug -



 

“How about these?” Marinette asks lifting a pack of blue and silver balloons.

“They’re fine.” Adrien mumbles walking absentmindedly with Marinette through the store. He couldn’t stop thinking about ladybug. Who was she dating, was he handsome? Did he treat her well.

“Adrien you’ve given me that same answer about everything I’ve picked out. This is your birthday not mine…Are you alright?” she asks.

“I’m fine.” He shrugs looking down at her.

“Alright.” She says suspiciously putting the balloons in a basket she was holding before continuing to walk. She hoped she didn’t make him mad.

“How about we have Karaoke at your party?” She asks smiling up at him.

“Sure.”

“I can get up there completely naked and sing wrecking ball.”

“Sounds Great.”

“God you’re such an asshole!” She growls before stomping away making Adrien now look at her cringing slightly.

“Damn Mari! Wait I’m sorry! I’m a little distracted.” He sighs.

“Why don’t you find a new excuse?”

“Marinette I’m serious!”

“Is this fun for you!? Maybe you should have just told me straight up that you didn’t like me and save yourself from all of this regret.” She mumbles looking away.

“You think I regret asking you out?”

“It’s pretty obvious.”

“Marinette I like you.” He says seriously.

“And I don’t doubt that you do, but it’s pretty clear you like someone else as well and you’re upset with the choice you made.” She sighs biting her lip.

“Marinette are you dumping me?! We just got together like not even a week ago. It’s only been five days!”

“And you looked miserable for four of them!” She argues back.

“Just go home Adrien, I’ll buy the rest of the decorations.”

“No Marinette! Please I do! I do like you, don’t do this.” Adrien says staring at her nervously.

“Adrien…Listen I know you do but you’ve been acting so different and if this is how you’re going to act if your my boyfriend. Then…I’d rather not have you as my boyfriend.” She says looking down at her shoes.

“Are you serious right now? You’re breaking up with me?” He asks his eyes widening.

“Y-yes.” She squeaks.

Adrien didn’t know how to handle this, was he supposed to fee upset or angry? He was a mixture of both. He stared at his shoes as thoughts ran through his head.

_How dare Marinette tell me how I’m feeling. She doesn’t know anything, she doesn’t understand._

“Heh, whatever. Do what you want, I was only dating you out of pity anyway.”

Marinette took that hard as she stared at him tears in her eyes, she knew he was lieing. He had to be.

“That’s not true.” She mumbles staring at the floor.

“It is. Don’t believe me the proof is all there.”

“You’re lieing.” She whimpers before shoving the basket of balloons into his chest before running out of the store and down the street ignoring the rain drops falling over her head and she wished her feeling would be washed away by the small droplets of rain.

“Marinette.” Tikki squeaked as she flew quickly by her shoulder.

“Not now Tikki.” Marinette whimpers running out of the streets before entering Bois de Vincennes, running into the thick brush. She ran until she dropped to her knees crying into her hands. She attempted to wipe the tears as she tilted her head towards the sky.

“It’s feels like it was only yesterday Dad.” She whispers with a wry smile, tears still falling down her cheeks, but tikki didn’t know if it was actual tears of streaks of rain. “We were just making cookies and we were joking around, throwing icing and what not... and I ruined it. If only I knew then what I know today maybe things would have been different. So I’m sorry!” She cries.

“If only I could talk to you, I would give anything to hear your voice again. Would you tell me I was wrong, that it wasn't my fault? Everyone tells me it's not...Well everyone except mom. Please dad…I don’t know what to do anymore. I-I thought I was finally getting better. I thought I was…I was healing but I’m not… it’s not getting better. I’ve been blaming you for all my insecurities but It’s not your fault it’s mine! I’m weak.”

Marinette understood then that goodbyes made you realize what you had, what you lost and what you took for granted because death didn’t care about what you had planned or what you wanted. Death was a painful truth that broke you out of the beautiful lie that was life. It was strange and almost cruel to have to live when those around you are suffering and Marinette knew then what she had to do.

Thunder boomed in the sky and Marinette looked up watching the lightning strike and oddly she felt comforted sitting in a dirt road with the rain pouring over her. She swore she could feel her fathers hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and a final set of tears fell down her cheeks before she touched her shoulder as well. She smiled gently and nodded.

“But not anymore. I’ll do it. I’ll talk to her and finally tell her how I feel.” She hisses standing up before more thunder boomed. “And I won’t be afraid anymore!” she yells tilting her head up and letting the water run over her face.

“Marinette…” She looked over her shoulder to see Adrien staring down at her a soft look on his face.

“A-Adrien how long have you been standing there?” she whispers.

“I got here right after you did… I ran after you uhm I’m sorry I didn’t mean what I said. I was just so frustrated that you weren’t listening to me. I don’t want to break up with you.” He whispers taking her hands.

“I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions.” She whispers before she felt him step closer.

“Mari?” She looked up at he and bent down meeting her lips before pulling away smiling gently at the red blush adoring her cheeks.

“So does this mean we’re still dating?” She asks.

“You tell me, you’re the one that broke up with me.” He whispers his lips still close to hers.

“Adrien…be my boyfriend?”

“Of course.” He smiles kissing her gently again. The two finally made it back home after picking up Adriens car form the store only to see another car in his usual spot.

“No way.” Adrien mumbles staring at the car as the two get out.

“What?”

“Our parents are home.”

"I thought they couldn't make it..?" she says softly.

"Well i guess we'll have to see what's up."

 The two opened the door hearing soft chatter and dishes clanking. Marinette’s heart was pounding, she was nervous to see her mother again after these few weeks of being alone with Adrien. It had been nearly a month and a half since she’d seen either of them. They spotted their parents having dinner in the dining hall before Gabriel looked up.

“Oh Adrien! Why don’t you join us for dinner? We have lots to plan for your next modeling gig. I know we’ve taken a break recently but Sabine and I think it’ll be a good idea to start it up again.”  Gabriel says patting an empty chair. Marinette bit her lip as she waited for an invitation that never came.

“No thanks, Marinette and I were just going to head up to my room and watch a movie. We picked up dinner on the way home but thanks for the offer.”

“I didn’t realize the two of you had gotten so acquainted.”

“I’d say we’re much more than acquaintances.” Adrien says sternly to his father. 

“Don’t worry Gabriel, it won’t last long. With that girl, something will always go wrong.” Sabine says placing a hand over her partners.

Adrien clentched his fists but Marinette shoved him out of the way before taking a deep breath and speaking.

“I will not take this verbal abuse from you anymore. It's gone too far and i wont stand here and listen to you hurt me like you've done for the past year.” She hisses.

“Excuse me? I am your mother Marinette you will treat me with respect.”

Marinette swallowed the lump in her throat before looking at Adrien who gave her a small encouraging smile.

“My mother? Mom’s are supposed to encourage their daughters to try new things but you're the reason I find it hard to trust not only myself and my judgments but everyone around me! I’m afraid of everyone because every decision i've made, it obviously wasn't right in your eyes! You’re the reason I try to forget everything, all those great memories of you and dad of all of us! I want to forget them because of the pain you put me through! I didn't know hot to even let Adrien into my life because i was so afraid that he'd suddenly hate me too! I blocked out every single one of my friends because i am terrified they wont't accept me! You made me believe that i did something wrong! Well i didnt! I was hurting too! I missed him too! But you didn’t see my pain you only saw yours! Did you never once stop and think about how I felt!” She screams.

“Marinette that is enough!”

“I miss dad too but blaming me won’t bring him back!” She screams as her mom stood up.

“I said shut up!”

“He’s not coming back mom and you need to grow up and act like an adult and deal with your grief responsibly!”

“It’s your fault you little bitch!” Her mother shrieked pinning Marinette to the wall by her neck before Gabriel and Adrien acted.

“Hey get off of her!” Adrien yelled before Gabriel pulled Sabine off a gasping Marinette.

“Hey, hey are you alright?” Adrien asks helping Marinette up.

“He’s gone because of you Marinette! It’s your fault if there’s anyone to blame it’s you!” She shrieks as Gabriel pulled her away.

"You ok?" He asks resting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded slowly and he pulled her into his arms. 

“You did it Mari I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks…I think dad is too.”

 


	9. 100 reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so uh yeah, plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking only maybe three or four more chapters of this story since we're reaching the climax. I'm thinking about a sequel but eh who wants one lol

Marinette sat on Adrien’s bed slowly sewing together what looked like a shirt. Adrien watched her nervously but she didn’t make any noise she only sat on the bed. She thought telling her mother how she felt would make her feel better. She had hoped deep down that maybe her mother would smile and hug her and apologize and they’d all be a family again, but that was obviously not going to happen. Well not anytime soon that is.

“Marinette…” Adrien sighed looking over at her from where he sat, reading a book.

“Hmm?” She asks not looking up at him. Adrien moved closer pulling the cloth and needle out of her hand carefully resting them on the side table before pulling her onto his lap.

“What are you doing?” She sighs looking down at him, from her current straddling position.

“Talk to me.” He says softly intertwining their fingers kissing her nose. 

“There’s not much to talk about. What would you like me to say?”

“Just how you’re feeling, that’s a good start.” He says softly.

“Well uhm…I’m kind of upset.” She mumbles biting her lip.

“Wanna tell me why?” he asks trailing kisses down her neck making her shiver slightly.

“I don’t know. I thought I’d feel better you know, getting that off my chest but I don’t. Well not really, I mean I feel like I expected more.” She sighs messing with the thread she had picked back up from the table. “Anyway, enough about me your party is tomorrow isn’t it? Did you end up getting those balloons?”

“No, I ran right after you…” He chuckles sitting on the bed and wrapping an arm around her shoulder pulling her into his chest.   
Adrien had been conflicted with whether he wanted to tell Marinette If he was Chat Noir but the thought of putting more stress on her held him back. He watched her blush softly as she sewed the final stitches on the shirt she was making.

“I’m gonna head back to my room now.” Marinette smiles standing up and pulling away from his grasp. He nods and grabs her hip pulling her onto his lap pressing his lips to hers quickly before smiling.

“goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” She whispers back before getting up and actually leaving. She shut her door and sighed softly. Marinette was nervous. What if she told Adrien she was Ladybug and he was disappointed? Marinette knew Adrien was a huge Ladybug fan and that he looked up to her, she was scared to think that he would be upset to find out that his lady luck was nothing more than lady misfortune. She stared at her hands before looking at Tikki.

“Spots on.”

\- Miraculous Ladybug -

 

“Peon?” Ladybug said in surprise as she watched him sit on top of her old bakery that was being run under new management. It had instead been turned into a pizza shop which made her upset, but there was nothing she could do.

“Oh, hello Ladybug.”

“What are you doing up here?” She asks taking a seat.

“just reminiscing I guess. I had a friend that used to live here you know.” Marinette’s heart skipped a beat. Peon knew her?

“Oh? That’s cool so did i.” She smiles.

“You knew Marinette?”

“Correction. I know Marinette.”

“She’s changed.” Peon sighed.

“Indeed she has.” Ladybug mumbled back sitting next to her new team member.

“I was actually going to send an alert message to all the kwamis. Bluu told me something interesting and I wanted to talk to everyone about it.”

“So I made good timing then I guess.” Ladybug smiled as peon picked up one of his fans. 

“You did.” He agrees sending an alert to the others. After a few minutes of silence Marinette decided to break it with more questions she had.

“So I’m guessing we go to the same school?” She asks looking at him.

“Probably, if you go to the same school as Marinette.”

“I do, I’m actually in her class.”

“You are?” A new voice asked and Marinette looked up meeting the familiar green eyes of her partner.

“I am.” She laughs.

“Are you friends with her?”

“Are _you_ friends with her?” She counters back.

“I am actually. Very good friends.”

“She doesn’t have many friends.” she adds.

“Who are we talking about?”

“Volpina! You scared me.” Ladybug chuckled looking up at her.

“Not my intention girl.” She smiles sitting down in the circle they were forming on the roof. 

“We’re talking about Marinette, aparantly we’re all in the same class.”

“No way! I’m in Marinette’s class to!” Volpina laughs making them all laugh as well.

“So I guess we really all are normal people.” Chat laughs nudging Ladybug with his arm. “And here I thought M’lady was a goddess.” He chuckles making Ladybug laugh as well.

“Oh Chaton you’re so weird.” She laughs.

“Anyway, what was the alert about?” He asks turning to Peon.

“Oh right! Well Bluu, my Kwami, he was telling me about Hunni, who also happens to be a kwami. The bee kwami.”

“What about it?”

“Well she seems to have been tainted as well.”

“What!? No way that makes two tainted Kwami.” Volpina says her eyebrows raising in disbelief.

“We think she’s working with Hawkmoth. I don’t know what they’re planning and neither does Bluu but it can’t be good.”

“Vixxie told me about Nooroo.” Volpina adds. “So that means there is two other miraculous holders out there” 

“They’re not miraculous holders, they’re thieves.” Ladybug says clenching her fists.

“So how are we supposed to find them?”

“Well apparently if we talk to Fu, he can train us. To sense them that is, we’ll be able to know when other kwamis are around. In costume only though.” Peon says.

“How come you got the kwami with all the info?” Chat hisses.

“Because I’m the smartest.” Peon smirks making Chat stand up.

“I’m plenty smart.”

“No one said you weren’t kitty, sit down. So when should we contact Fu?” Ladybug asks turning back to the peacock superhero.

“How does Saturday night sound?”

“I cant I have to go to Adriens birthday party.” Ladybug says letting the words slip.

“What?”

“Shit uh-“

“Oh yeah I forgot about that.” Peon sighs rubbing his forehead.

“You’re going too?” Chat asks glaring slightly.

“I think we all are.” Ladybug laughs.

“Why don’t we just detransform and show eachother who we are? Wouldn’t that make things easier?” Voplina asks.

“N-NO!” Ladybug yells making everyone jump. “I uh mean didn’t your kwami say we shouldn’t tell? I-it could make us vulnerable.”

“Vixxie said we could tell eachother.” Volpina says raising an eyebrow.

“I’m just not comfortable with it. It’s already weird for me to know we all know eachother outside of school…I don’t…I don’t want to show who I really am yet.” Ladybug says biting her lip.

“that’s ok M’lady. We wont make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Chat smiles throwing an arm around her shoulder.

“Thank you.”

“I guess you’re right, besides knowing who we are could distract us, like for example if one of us happened to be dating the other it would make us vulnerable to attacks.” Peon shrugs. Ladybug laughs along with Volpina.

“Yeah right.” She chuckles. 

“So, Sunday night, 10:00?”

“Sounds good.” Ladybug smiles before standing up.

“Well I’ll see you all then, or I guess I’ll see you all tomorrow night.” Volpina laughs standing up.

“I bet I can guess who you all are.” Peon smirks.

“There will be nearly a hundred people at that party, I seriously doubt it.” Ladybug laughs. “But good luck. We’ll all find out when it’s important.”

  
\- Miraculous Ladybug -

“Did you get the pizza set up Adrien?” Marinette asks zipping past him with some streamers before climbing onto a ladder and taping them over the ballroom.

“Yes they’re on that table.” He smiles watching her jump from there and drag the ladder to the opposite side of the room to hang the final streamer end.

“looks good.” Marinette smiles at the room which had two tables full of food and drinks, and then five tables with ten chairs on each around the front, before turning to the dance floor which occupied the rest of the room. There was a dj stand where professional Dj would be playing music. The room was glowing with a blue light and had regular lights that appeared white shining over the dance floor from the ceiling. Marinettes favorite part were the hundreds of balloons they, and the staff had blown, splayed all around the room. 

“Everyone should be getting here soon so come with me so I can show you something.” She smiles biting her lip and pulling him along with her back to her room.

“What is it?” Adrien smiles letting her drag him away from the already pounding music.

“Shhh, you’ll see in like a minute.” She laughs pulling him into the room and shutting the door before grabbing a bag and holding it out for him. 

“What’s this?”

“Your birthday present? Are you dumb?”

“Shut up, I knew that.” He teases taking the bag.

“Can I open it?”

“No, I handed you your present but you aren’t allowed to look inside.” She says rolling her eyes. 

“Ok, haha very funny, thank you.”

“Open it.” Marinette ushers waiting for his reaction. 

“What is it?” he asks starting to unwrap the paper. 

“Did you really just ask me what this is while you’re unwrapping it?” She laughs looking up at him as he slowly tore the paper open.

“Yes.” He laughs pulling out what looked like a small jar and then a beanie and some candy.

“oooh, chocolate, you know me so well. What’s in the jar?”

“Why don’t you open it and find out?” Adrien rolled his eyes before unscrewing the jar and pulling out a small green piece of paper. Neatly written across the paper were the words;

_I love how you wrap your arms around me and how that makes me feel secure._

His eyes widened as he folded it and pulled out another piece of paper.

_You say silly and cute things to make me laugh._

“What is this?” he squeaks continuing to read the small pieces of paper.

“A 100 reasons jar.” She smiles looking up at him messing with her fingers.

“When did you do this? How long did this take you?”

“Well a few nights ago when I was upset I tried writing down things that made me happy, but the only thing that I could think of was you. So then I decided to write down the things that made me happy about you and before I knew it I had written one hundred and there all folded and in that jar.”

“Marinette….this is the sweetest present I have ever received in my entire life. Thank you.” He says looking down at her before pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

“Oh? Did we interrupt something?” Marinette and Adrien jumped away to see Nino and Alya standing there smirking.

“G-Guys!” Marinette squeaks in surprise.

“Were you two going to say anything?” Alya asks, though her tone sounded angry her face had amusement written all over it.

“I uhm I mean we uh.” Marinette stutters looking up at Adrien for help.

“We were waiting for the right time to tell everyone.” He says smoothly covering for Marinettes blabbering.

“Oh, well I guess now’s as good as ever, congrats dude.” Nino grins clapping him on the back.

“Thanks…” He mumbles scratching the back of his head as he held on to the jar.

Marinette felt embarrassment flood every inch of her body as she stared at Alya. It was times like these that she wondered if she’d ever catch a break. This wasn’t fair at all, she just wanted one moment with Adrien to go smoothly without something interrupting it. Adrien gave her a bright smile closing the lid before resting the presents on his bed.

 

“Alright everyone! Let’s go party!” Alya smiled throwing a fist in the air.

The party ran smoothly everyone eventually showed up and greeted Adrien wishing him a happy birthday. Somewhere around midnight when everyone started dancing Marinette forced her way out of the crowd. Her eyes landed on Adrien and she smiled feeling her heart warm up at the bright grin on his face. She was about to walk back over and join him before she felt a hand cover her mouth from behind. She brought her elbow forward ready to knock it in her attackers chest before she inhaled only to have a strong pungent sent block off the connections her brain was sending to her msucles. How was no one noticing this. She wasn’t standing that far away.

 _Adrien._  
 _Adrien…_  
 _Adrien!_


	10. Ladybug or Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien better do some fast thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i'd like to apologize in advanced for the angst in this chapter. Please dont kill me XD

When Marinette woke up her brain instantly picked up on three things. The first being that it was incredibly dark, the second being she was restrained in what felt like a small iron cage and thirdly, was the most horrifying. The cage was swaying meaning she was suspended in the air. She reached for her purse on instinct, only to realize she was already transformed.

“What the hell?” her hands quickly flew to her side for her yoyo only for it not to be there. “S-spots off!” Nothing happened. “Spots off!” She shrieked again but still, she remained in her ladybug outfit.

“So glad for you to join me Ladybug.” Marinette instantly looked up her eyes wide in attempt to make a figure out in the dark. The voice was sickeningly familiar and she moved slightly making the cage sway again. She quickly stopped moving.

“Who are you?” She growls her voice steady and strong, which was the complete opposite of what she was feeling.

“Who am I? Wouldn’t you rather know how I know who you are Marinette?” The woman smirked. Marinette growled softly.

“I asked a question.”

“And i dont think i'll answer it.” The woman smirked before turning on a flashlight. The light blinded Ladybug making her eyes squint instantly.

“Fine…how do you know who I am?”

 

\- Miraculous Ladybug -

 

“Have any of you guys seen Marinette?” Adrien asks looking over at Alya, Nino, Chloe and Nathanael.

“No I haven’t, why are you looking for her?” Alya smirks before Adrien narrowed his eyes.

“Because I haven’t seen her in almost 40 minutes, and you know how she is right now. She cant really handle socializing too well and I’m worried she might have run off.”

“Why don’t you try calling her?” Chloe asks tilting her head to the side confused with the panicked expression Adrien wore.

“I have, at least 50 times and they’ve all gone to voicemail.”

“Well come on, we’ll help you look.” Nathanael says standing up and nodding at the rest of them who all seemed willing, even Chloe which surprised Adrien slightly.

“Alright so she has to be somewhere near by.” Adrien sighs before looking at them.

“Let’s split up, Alya and Nino, you guys check around outside. Nathanael and Chloe you get this floor I got the top floor ok?” Everyone nodded before going their separate ways.

“I swear if this is another attempt for attention from Marinette I’m going to be angry. I could be dancing right now.” Chloe complains to Nathanael making him chuckle at the irony in the situation.

“You seem worried but your words say other wise.” He says softly checking in the bathroom.

“Well…don’t tell Marinette but I do care about her ok? But you can’t tell anyone I said that. I feel bad for her…it’s exactly how I felt when my mom died and I guess I was jealous of her home life before…” Chloe sighs opening another bedroom. “It was dumb, and now I guess I feel bad for taunting her.”

“But you still do it.” Nathanael says confused.

“What can I say, old habits die hard.” She shrugs.

-

“I really hope she didn’t run off.” Alya mumbles basically dragging Nino behind her.

“Im sure she couldn’t have gotten too far running away Alya.”

“But what if she got hurt, or someone like locked her in a closet!” Alya says throwing her arms up.

“I seriously doubt that, but if she was locked in a closet then they’ll find her.”

“But what if we don’t…” She whimpers. “I know we haven’t been hanging out as much as before but I really love Marinette and I’m always worrying about her.” Alya sighs looking up at nino who wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

“Don’t worry ok? We will.”

-

Adrien was tearing the whole second floor to pieces calling her name out as he continued to call her on the phone.

“Fuck Marinette where the hell are you!” He growls looking for an empty broom closet to transform in. Plagg flew out of his jacket.

“Adrien I need to talk to you it’s important.”

“What do you mean it’s important? I have to find Marinette.” He hisses.

“It’s about Marinette.”

“What!? Do you know where she is? Is she ok?”

“Well uhm….no I don’t know where she is but i-“

“Then I have no time for you plagg!” He growls. “Claws out!”

“Adrien wait Marinette is-“

-

“Seems like someone’s really worried about you Ladybug. Nearly 40 missed calls from Adrien. Is something going on between you and your step brother?”

“He isn’t my step brother! Leave him out of this! He has nothing to do with this!” Marinette screams.

“Oh but I bed to differ. You see, the reason I know that you’re ladybug is because there are cameras set up all over that mansion. Gabriel thought it would be a good idea, so that we could monitor the staff and you two while we were away, but imagine our surprise when we saw that you were Ladybug!”

Marinette's entire face paled in realization. “M-mom…” marinette whispers her eyes widening. “Y-You’re trapping me in here! Where am i!?” she shrieked.

“We’re in Hawkmoths lair.” Is all she says before flicking the lights on, the sight caused bile to rise in Marinette’s throat. The cage was dangling nearly ten feet over a dark pit of water and she felt hot tears bubble in her eyes.

“What are you going to do?”

“Let your mother finish speaking.” It was then that Marinette looked up to notice her mother was in a yellow suit with black stripes and wings on her back, a dark black mask covering the entirety of her head.

“Those cameras were also what helped us figure out that Adrien was Chat Noir.” She smirks. Marinette’s entire world fell apart at those words.

“Chat Noir…Adrien is chat noir?” she whimpers staring at her hands as happy tears built up in her eyes before they were immediately crushed.

“How about we give Adrien a call huh?”

“No don’t! Don’t do it!” Ladybug shrieked.

-

Chat noir continued to call Marinette desperately until finally the phone answered.

“Marinette where the hell are you?!” Adrien yelled into the phone.

“Oh Chat Noir, looking for someone?” Sabines voice rang through the phone.

“Who is this?” He growls. “Where’s Marinette.”

“All in good time Adrien, why don’t you rally up the rest of your little miraculous friends and meet us at the old retail factory.”

Of course Adrien knew where that was and he didn’t waste time booking it. He sent a kwami alert of where to meet him as he desperately ran through the house bolting out the window. His heart was pounding heavily. This woman knew he was Chat Noir and was using Marinette against him. She would pay if there was a singly hair touched on Marinette’s head. It felt like time was in a stand still and he was in one of those dreams where no matter how fast you tried to run, it just wasn’t fast enough. He heard two other pairs of footsteps falling in sync next to him as he looked at Peon and Volpina.

“What’s going on Chat?”

“They have Marinette.” He growled. The ferocity of his tone made Alya squeak.

“Adrien!?” Peon looked over at the two completely shocked.

“That Bastard has my girlfriend because of me. I’ll kill them.”

“Well since we know who you are, I’m Alya.”

“I’m Nathanael.” Peon says softly running faster to try and catch up to the inhuman speed Adrien was moving and leaping across rooftops with. The initial shock hit him but he felt stupid for not guessing.

“hah, now that I know I feel dumb for not guessing that at first.”

“So who has Marinette? Hawkmoth?” Alya asks her heart rate accelerating.

“I don’t know, it sounded like a women but maybe he’s there too. There’s too much I don’t know right now. Everything is way too cryptic to start making assumptions. All I know is they have Marinette and I’m getting her back.”

The trio stopped in front of the old ware house.

“You two go in through the back I’ll take the front.” He say directing them with his head. They nodded running off to the other side of the building as chat opened the door, his staff ready for attack. The place gave him the chills. It had been abandoned for nearly four years. There were cobwebs all over and it was extremely humid. He carefully walked along the creaky floorboard before he heard someone land directly in front of him. His eyes widened at the bee themed character.

“And who might you Bee?” he smirked tilting his head ready to tear anyone apart in his sudden desperation to save Marinette. The sounds of screams could be heard and it sent child up his neck. Those were obviously Marinette’s screams.

“I’m Killer Bee, and I'm guessing you’re here to save Marinette huh? Well sorry to say but right now you have two options.” She says flying higher than him.

“Options?” he asks his eyes narrowed.

“In room 1 we have your sweet innocent Marinette hung over a lovely bed of spikes. And in room 2 we have your precious Ladybug suspended in an iron cage over water. Make your choice they don’t have all day.”

This time Adrien was sure vomit rose to his throat at those words. He had to chose between saving Marinette, his girlfriend, the love of his life. Or Ladybug, his most trusted and beloved friend. His partner. He couldn’t live without either girls and the thought that he was holding both of their lives in his hands did make him throw up. He hunched over releasing the remaining pizza he had eaten earlier in the day.

“Come on Adrien, their times ticking down.”

Another scream ripped through the room that Ladybug was supposedly in and his heart hurt at the idea of leaving her to drown. His head snapped to the side Marinette was on and tears instantly sprung to his eyes. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t pick.

“I c-cant p-pick.” He sobbed covering his face. “Don’t make me do this.”

“Well then I guess they’ll both perish.” More screams ripped through Ladybugs side and this time not only did the screams belong to Ladybug, but Alya and Nathanaels accompanied by the sound of a splash. His heart screamed at him to go save his friends but his neck snapped towards Marinette’s room.

“No! Please no don’t do this to me!” He pleas.

“Well then I guess we’ll have to make a third option huh? Give me your miraculous and you can have them both.” She shrugs making Adriens eyes widen as he tried to stop the tears.

“W-what?”

“Give me your miraculous and I’ll spare them both.” She repeats. His entire body screamed that it was a trap but he couldn’t risk it. He reached for his ring but a voice stopped him.

“Adrien!” His eyes snapped to ladybugs room and he took off into a sprint. He recognized that shrilly scream of his name anywhere. It was Marinette. The amount of times he had heard her scream his name when they were play wrestling ot tickleing, there was not doubt about it.

 There was never any choice, it was a horrible way for them to get his miraculous and he was beyond furious. He heard the frustrated call of Killer Bee but he didn’t stop he burst into the room to see Ladybugs cage halfway in the water and Ladybugs face pressed to the top gasping for air as the cage slowly but surely sunk to the bottom. His eyes abruptly turned to Peon and volpina who were stuck from the neck down in what appeared to be amberized honey.  

He didn’t waste time before jumping into the water to try and unlock the cage the water was deep and Marinette was sinking and his brain was not catching up to his body.

“I’ll get you out Marinette don’t worry I swear I’m going to get you out. Cataclysm!" but nothing happened. His eyes shook in panic as he repeated his chant over and over but still nothing happened.

"What the hell is happening, d-dont panic Mari, i got you ok?"

“I love you.”

Adriens eyes widened as tears formed in his eyes. “Fuck Marinette don’t tell me things like that now.” He sobbed paddling around the cage trying to pull it up.

“Adrien please. I love you.” She whispers. He banged on the iron bars in frustration.

“Fuck you, I love you too.” He sobbed and the small smile Marinette wore made his entire heart stop. The water was already up to her neck. His eyes trailed to the iron chains slowly moving which made the cage continue to sink.

“I’m glad I got to hear you say it at least once.”

“Marinette shut up I’m going to get you out.”

“I don’t think so. Hand over your miraculous or she sinks completely. Both of you.” Killer Bee smirks pressing a button in her hand which made the cage stop moving.

“Give me your earrings Marinette.” Adrien pleaded.

“No.”

“No? Don’t be stupid give me the damned earrings.”

“No! You can’t sacrifice the world for me!” She yells tears forming in her eyes.

“You can’t sacrifice yourself for the world.” He cries dropping his head against the bars. “You said you wouldn’t leave me Marinette. You said the scariest part of a relationship was the fact that someone could leave at any time and the other would have no say. I understand that now ok? So please don’t make me live it, don’t say goodbye.”

“I didn’t say goodbye. Goodbyes are forever how about see you later?”

“Shut up! Give me your fucking earrings Marinette.” He sobs reaching into the cage.

“No.”

“Don’t make me lose you too!” Adrien yells as Killer bee presses the button.

“I don’t care what you pick, either way I’ll get it. Either from you handing them over, or by me pulling them off your dead body. I’m flexible.”

“You’re a monster!” Volpina scream struggling in the hardened honey. Chat quickly paddled out of the water noticing that the cage was sinking and he wasn’t getting anywhere with marinette.

“Give me the remote.” He growls his face blank and emotionless.

“Oh have we struck a nerve little ki-“ she was cut off by the staff slamming into her jaw.

“I said…Give me the fucking remote!” He yelled running at her.


	11. my resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette can finally be happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the feels when you get to the part when Marinette wakes up listen to this : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QscpROZPgPk

Adrien, like most people, had a breaking point. He was normally composed, as would be expected from the son of a fashion idol like Gabriel Agreste, but there was only so much one boy could take. There was only so much loss that he could handle, so when he heard the cracking sound of his staff slamming into Sabine’s jaw a certain sense of joy fled through him. He watched as she skidded to the floor but he didn’t stop his relentless attacks. He followed suit using his staff as a vault to swing around and kick her in the skull making her flop backwards even more. She pulled out what appeared to be a wand like structure, reminding him of the bee from the honey nut cheerios commercial. His head cocked to the side as he watched her yell honey wall, but nothing happened. Her eyes widened in realization that hawkmoth had put up a barrier in the room. No transformations, detransformations, or powers. 

She knew she didn’t have any advances on Chat Noir physically, so her only choice was to run. He noticed the sudden change in her posture as she stood up, attempting to get away but Chat was faster. He threw his staff hitting her directly in between the shoulder blades. He could now hear the coughing and spluttering of Ladybug. He turned his head quickly to see she was up to her chin in water. His eyes turned feral as he turned back to Sabine who was laying helplessly on the ground.

“The remote please.” He hissed.

“Over my dead body!” She yells.

“If you say so.” He says lifting the staff but he was instantly stopped by screaming.

“No! Adrien please don’t do this! T-That’s not my mom in there! Something had to have happened.”

“Clever girl you are.” The four teens heads snapped to the door to see none other than Hawkmoth.

“Hawmoth!” Killer bee squeaked but her voice was strangled by the staff pressing into her neck.

“Now now Chat Noir we don’t need to be so brash. Give him the remote honey bug.” Chat’s eyes widened. Honey….bug….

“Dad?” he mumbles as killer bee lifted the remote for Adrien hesitantly. Chat snatched the small device and used it quickly to pull Marinette who had been completely underwater for at least forty seconds. The came up eerily quiet before Marinettes coughing and spluttering were heard. Her face was slightly purple though the color was coming back. She was throwing up water and Adrien used his staff to vault his way up to the top of the cage.

“But why Hawky?” Sabine asked looking up at Hawkmoth with a slight frown.

“Shut up, if you hadn’t failed I wouldn’t have had to come to this.”

Chat pressed a button and the door slid open. He then pressed another which deactivated the miraculous Barrier. Ladybug weakly crawled to the exit and Chat assisted her to climb out holding onto him.

“It seems we’ve come to a standstill.”

“Give up Dad. We can still get you help.” Adrien pleaded as Marinette attempted to stand on her own catching her breath.

“Help? I don’t need help, I need power and the only way for me to do that is like this.” His eyes narrowed and he looked towards Sabine with a narrowed glare. Walking towards her, he snatched the small hair comb from her and coveredit with his hands. Killer bee’s eyes widened and she dropped to the ground as a small bumble kwami dropped from the comb. It’s eyes were completely black and a faint purple light was glowing around it.

“I no longer have any use for you, nooroo let it go.”

The small kwami lurched over hacking quietly as a black butterfly flew from it’s mouth.

“She’s been akumatised…. All this time…?” Marinette asks quietly as her mother rubs her head deliriously.

“You catch one very quick my dear.” Ladybugs’ eyes narrowed at hawkmoth. “You used my mother how dare you!” She shrieks running at hawkmoth. Adriens eyes widened when he noticed a small smirk on his face before his eyes drifted to something in his other hand.

“Marinette no!” 

But it was too late, Marinette’s eyes widened so large they seemed as though they’d pop right out of her head. Her body staggered and fell against hawkmoth blood pooling in her mouth. Sabine’s looked at the scene her heart accelerating. Ladybug….was Marinette? What was happening, the last thing she remembered was being at the hospital next to Tom’s bed crying right after she had visited Marinette, whom had still been asleep. 

“I’ll be taking these now.” Hawkmoth smirks reaching for her earrings before something exploded on him. He looked down at his hands, his face contorting in surprise at the blue sticky substance holding them together.

“Forget about us?” Peon smirked looking over at him. 

“You encased us in that honey dumb ass, I guess you should have thought your plan through.”

Sabine was the one to catch Marinette as she fell backwards. 

“No no no, my baby. Marinette….” She whispers cradling her daughters face. “This is all my fault…What have I done.” She whispers bringing Marinettes face up to hers.

“It wasn’t y-your fault mom. Y-you were akumatized…” Ladybug says. Chat Noir watched as though time had slowed down. He couldn’t move at all. All of that….and Marinette was now laying on the floor nearly dead. His head slowly turned to volpina and peon fighting against hawkmoth before something inside of him snapped. He slowly walked over getting the attention of Marinette and her very confused mother.

“A-Adrien….?” Marinette squeaked.

“Take her to the hospital.” Is all he said and Sabine wasted no time lifting her daughter and scurrying to the exit. Hawkmoth noticed and cried out in frustration before he

looked at Adrien whose eyes seemed to be a blank green color. He raised his hand and very quietly, but clearly said. 

“Cataclysm.” 

Hawkmoth seemed taken slightly back as his son slowly walked towards him his hand held up high.

“I once recall wondering what would happen if I used my cataclysm on flesh.” He whispers. “Would the whole body disintegrate, or would just the body part I touched. And what would happen if it was on the head…or the chest?” he says. His voice no longer sounded like Adrien and Peon and Volpina looked at him in worry.

“Adrien…” Volpina says reaching out for him.

“Adrien…Adrien’s been consumed by the darkness, all that’s left is the lust for revenge and destruction. That was his number one rule and he blew it. With Chat Noir power you need self control, self confidence. You cant succumb to its’ dark powers, and Adrien just wasn’t strong enough.”

“P-Plagg then! Plagg has to be able to stop you.” Peon yells.

“Kwami are nothing but the powers slave. Plagg can’t do anything to m- 

Chat Noir froze before he dropped backwards and black smoke fogged the area. Plagg tumbled form his ring and Peon quickly reached out to grab Adrien. When the cloud subsided there was no sign of hawkmoth. Volpina walked over to the bee Kwami and it’s miraculous slowly lifting it up into her hands.

“Hey there….” She whispers gently cradling the small creature who’s eyes opened slowly blinking several times.

“Vixxie’s chosen…” The small kwami asks looking up confused.

“That’s me, who are you?”

“Hunni.” She whispers before falling back asleep.

“Volpina! Let’s uh get Adrien to the hospital as well and then we can deal with all of this when we’re all back together.”

“Sounds good.”

 

  
-Miraculous Ladybug-

 

Marinette blinked her eyes once, twice…three times before she finally was able to see.

“Oh thank god baby you’re awake!” Marinette looked up to see her mother hovering over her tears falling down her cheeks.

“My sweet baby you’re ok.” Sabine cried softly enveloping her daughter.

“What’s going on?” She asks confused once her mother let her go and she was able to look around the hospital room.

“You don’t remember?” Sabine asks and Marinette shaked her head slightly.

“Not really, I mean it’s all kind of hazy.”

“Well Alya, Nathanael, and Adrien are getting some snacks but they should be back fairly soon.”

“Oh ok, how long have I been here?” She asks.

“Four days honey. Adrien was in here for a few hours but he woke up and he’s ok now.”

“That’s good.” She says softly before the door opened. The teens chatter died down when their eyes landed on Marinette.

“Mari.” Adrien says softly as he walked over instantly cradling her in his arms. Her face erupted into a blush at the fact that everyone could see her but she smiled anyway and hugged him back.

“Hi.” She whispers as he lets go of her and stands back up.

“How’re you feeling?” Alya asks sitting down on the bed next to her while nathanael stood next to where she sat.

“I’m alright, I don’t really feel that much actually.” She says softly. “What I do want to know is what happened. The whole story starting from the beginning.” 

“Well, from what we’ve discussed with your mother, she’s been akumatized since you were in the hospital all those years ago, and was simply under hawkmoths control. It was when he found the bumble bee miraculous that her actual power and transformation were shown.”  
Marinette let out a soft sigh of relief as her mother sat back and listened quietly. Her mother was still here, she didn’t change… Adrien was still talking when she finally zoned back in to his words.

“and after the fight I guess…my rings power consumed and I almost…did something terrible and in the chaos of that Hawkmoth got away.” He says softly.

“I’m so sorry Adrien.” Marientte says softly.

“Don’t apologize. That is not my dad anymore.” He mumbles forcing a small smile.

“I’m still sorry this is happening.”

“Me too.” He says.

“Where are you going to be living now that Gabriel is gone?” She asks her eyes slightly wide. That’s when a soft smile takes place on his lips.

“Nathalie actually is in the process of adopting me.” He smiles.

“Really? That’s amazing!”

“It is but you haven’t heard the best part. Once we sold the mansion we had the money to I don’t know buy back the bakery.” He says a bright grin on his face. “Where, your mom and Nathalie will now be working.”

“Oh Adrien stop holding back on her.” Sabine laughs.

“And you and your mom are moving back into it.” Adrien says. “But you have the best neighbors ever now.”

“Let me guess.” Marinette giggles. “You and Nathalie?” She smiles.

“Ding ding, our places are right next to eachothers.” He smiles. Tears formed in her eyes and she looked down at her hands crying softly.

“We’re going home mom?” She asks looking towards her mother who smiled nodding her head.

“Yes baby, we’re going home.” She says making Marinette raise her hands and cry softly into them. 

“I hate you guys. Making me cry when I’ve only been awake for ten minutes.” 

Everyone laughs quietly leaning down and wrapping their arms around her.

“I’m so happy.” She whimpers, her cries laced with laughs as she looks up at Adrien her eyes closed in her moment of pure bliss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAA we get an epilogue and then maybe a second book if there's enough people who want it XD


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwww ok so that ended happily THERE WILL BE A SECOND BOOK AND IT WILL BE CALLED BEAUTY AND THE BUG SO LOOK FOR THAT ON MY PAGE. I'm planning to have the first chapter up by sunday hopefully if all goes well :)

Marinette hadn’t realized how much of her life had been consumed by Adrien in the past few months. Her life was drastically changing but for the better and she was grateful, but she missed living in the room next to Adriens. Living under the same roof. Sure they were neighbors and maybe she was selfish for wanting him to herself 24/7 but when he was gone that sinking feeling would return. She sat on her bed staring at the wall trying to do exactly as her now prescribed psychologist had instructed. Marinette’s depression had certainly not just vanished nor did she think it would anytime soon, but when her mother had found out she immediately sent her to one. She didn’t want to go but eventually gave in per Adrien’s request.

“Things that make me happy….” She mumbles hugging her knees to her chest.

“One, Adrien’s’ eyes.” She whispers closing her own.

“Two, the sound of Adrien’s heartbeat. Three, the sound of Adrien playing the piano. Four, Adriens laugh.” She pauses after that imagining all those sounds and she slowly found herself smiling when she pictured his laugh, his face instantly appearing in her head. His eyes closed and his mouth open in euphoria. She unknowingly started to giggle as she thought about him saying a stupid pun and finally took a deep breath laying back against her bed. 

A knock at her window nearly made her scream as she got up from her bed and climbed to the balcony of her bakery seeing ChatNoir poking his head inside the now open door.

“Hello beautiful.”

“Hi cha-

“You’ve been crying. C’mere.” He whispers cutting off her greeting, cradling her into his arms.

“I’m ok now Adrien.” She whispers wrapping her arms around his torso and slowly breathing in his scent. “Much better now that you’re here though.” She says her voice muffled by his suit.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asks guiding her over to the bed. Marinette shrugged before shaking her head.

“No not really.” 

“Fair enough.” He says softly nuzzling his face into her hair as he pulled her back into his chest so she was sitting on his lap. He rested his head on her shoulder.

“I do feel like I’m doing better…and it’s uh hard especially because I know my mom is hurting as well, but having you around is helping.” She smiles.

“I don’t feel like I’ve been doing much.” He mumbles slightly disheartened.

“Not true, you’ve been very supportive and understanding. It’s very appreciated.” She says turning around on his lap reaching up and grabbing his faux ears and tugging on them playfully.

He smiles softly leaning down and nuzzling his nose against hers affectionately causing a soft giggle to leave her mouth.

“I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.” 

“Alright mother Gothel.” Marinette chuckles pulling her face back slightly.

“Are you kidding me? If anything im Repunzel.” He laughs.

“I guess that makes me Flynn?”

“You mean Eugene?”

“Shut up.” She laughs poking him in the cheek making him laugh as well.

“I hear Adrien would you two like some snacks- oh did I interrupt something?” Her mother asks with bright red cheeks at the two teens.

“No mom, you didn’t we’d love some snacks.”

“Alright, Adrien, Nathalie and you are staying for dinner alright? And you know, we have a front door.” Sabine teased making Adrien’s face turn bright red.

“Yes Ma’am.” He chuckles making Marinette giggle once again.

“Winter break is right around the corner.”

“I know, I’m excited for the all the Christmas lights.” She grins taking his hands and playing with them.

“It’ll be our first Christmas together.”

“I know.” She smiles tilting her head gently.

“You know what else winter break means?”

“Hmmm?”

“Our class film.”

“Oh yeah I forgot we had to do one of those each year. The one last year didn’t quite go as expected.” Marinette laughed.

“Which is why Nino and I were thinking to do a story already made.”

“Like what?” marinette asks continueing to mess with his fingers.

“We don’t know yet, we’re going to open up the discussion to the class after we get back from winter break.”

“Oh ok, sounds fun.” Marinette smiles dropping her head against his chest.

“You know what I just realized?” Adrien asks.

“Hmm?”

“We never watched an anime together.”

“Oh yeah I recall you telling me you wanted to go to an anime convention with me.” Marinette teases.

“I did, so let’s start watching.”

“After dinner.” She giggles standing up and grabbing his hand pulling him downstairs.

The two families having dinner together wasn’t unusual, Nathalie and Sabine had instantly clicked and Adrien was happy to find out that Nathalie wasn’t as cold as she had seemed around his father. She was actually quirky at times and seemed to enjoy Adriens puns. Sabine was also impressed with the womens ability to bake making the patisserie a fun experience once again.

The two teens who had once felt alone and isolated, slowly started to realize that maybe, just maybe they wouldn’t be alone ever again.

 

 


End file.
